Oh my wish!
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Una idea muy buena que puede cruzarse por tu cabeza es comprar una poción de amor. Advertencia, asegúrate de leer todas las intrucciones, incluidas las letras pequeñas. Kurama/Hiei 9 up!
1. Prólogo

_**Oh my wish!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen sino al genial mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es una forma de entretenerme y espero que ustedes también se diviertan.

_**Deberás saber que este fick contiene:**_

Relación Yaoi (Hiei/Kurama)

No es un fick universo alterno, así que me disculpo si es que hay fallas o alguna presencia occe en los personajes. Este es mi primer intento de comedia/romance, así que si mi humor es algo negro me disculpo también por ello, sólo el tiempo me ayudará a arreglarlo.

_**Personajes inventados: **_

Frustation-Sama y Hermes son una creación única y exclusiva de la autora _Patonejo_ de amor yaoi. Yo sólo la utilizo para darle más sentido a la trama y un toque de carisma.

* * *

**-Prólogo-**

**-Dentro de una carpa gitana-****  
**

-¿Y cual será mejor para un chico tímido?- la voz de una de una de las compradoras le hizo volver a la realidad de un solo golpe. Levantó la vista, buscando algún indicio que le dijera en lenguaje mudo donde se encontraba y el por que se encontraba allí. No lograba recordarlo con exactitud, pero desde hace prácticamente tres horas estaba estirado, recargado en una pared de madera vieja con olor a humo y unos cuantos clavos saliendo de esta, las que le producían una picazón terrible en la espalda. Sus gemas verdosas hallaron la respuesta en cuestión de segundos; su cuerpo se irguió, estirando los brazos para que la cansada posición no le hiciera quedarse dormido por segunda vez.

-Minamino-san ¿Crees que este le guste a Kazuma?- o si, con sólo escuchar ese nombre todo pareció volver a mil por hora hasta su cerebro.

Cada imagen destellante de la tienda en donde habían entrado Yukina y él hace sólo unas cuatro horas.

-No sé mucho de estas cosas Yukina¿pero el chocolate estará bien verdad?- el olor a incienso, a velas encendidas y flores aromáticas le embriagaban más de la cuenta, lo volvía loco, lo mareaban, pero no diría nada hasta haber terminado de ayudar a Yukina.

¿La razón?

_Tener una excusa para darle un regalo a Hiei._

-¿Va a llevar esto señorita?- de inmediato una excéntrica pero no menos atractiva "Diosa" se dirijo a Yukina, con aire de superioridad. Sus cabellos negros estaban atados en una larga coleta y sus picarones ojos fulminaban a la Koorime y de paso a Kurama.

-¿Puede ser para regalo?-

-¡Por supuesto!, todo aquello que sea hecho por amor debe de ser para regalo- las mejillas de la mujer se hincharon, y un brillo lujurioso se apoderó de sus gemas. -¡Hermes, ven a envolver un regalo!-

-Etto…-

-¿Es para tu novio cierto?-Volvió a fulminarla

Kazuma no era su novio….pero digamos que algo parecido.

_Ahora lo recordaba._

Ahí estaba él, metido en una carpa parecida a la de una gitana, buscando quien sabe que cosa para regalarle a Hiei, sus hormonas no podían más con la atracción física que ese demonio, pero no menos atractivo youkai de fuego malhumorado le producía a su cuerpo. ¡Estaba haciendo lo que una quinceañera tonta haría si estuviera en su lugar!.

Buscar una poción, un hechizo o cualquier cosa que pudiera darle un _"empujoncito"_ con Hiei.

¿Los problemas?

_Primero:_ El es un hombre, así que vete olvidando de enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, por no decir medio demonio; que podría sacarte los ojos si le dices, "_sabes Hiei, hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti¿quieres ser mi novio?._

Pésima idea…corrección… _Fatal idea._

_Segundo:_ quizás usar tantas rosas en la mañana para vestirse, darse un baño de rosas y para colmo tener el cabello de ese tono le estaba afectando; y le hacían pensar como mujer.

_Consejo del día: Cámbiate el look_

¿Sería necesario nombrar un tercer problema?. Si.

Hiei era el chico más introvertido, malhumorado, tímido e inexperto que había conocido, por lo que no podría llegar y "_lanzárselo_" como haría Youko.

¿Por qué?

Por que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de él. Le encantaba todo lo que hacía, sus tontas mañas con la ropa, su forma de contestar y sus discusiones luego de una "agitada noche "por el _"quítate de ahí, ese es mi lado de la cama"_ .

¡Si no hacia algo pronto terminaría cometiendo una locura de la que después bien sabía que se arrepentiría!.

Suspiró, la cabeza la tenía nadando en _"Hieilandia", _y Yukina no le esperaría mucho tiempo para comprarle un regalo a dicho demonio de fuego.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con una poción de amor linda?, ten por seguro que nunca falla, sólo dime como es tu chico y mi "_Almacén de datos"_ te dirá la pócima exacta- ¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido de la conversación?.

Al parecer demasiado. ¡Pero es que pensar en Hiei lo volvía tonto!.

_-¿Más del que eres ya?- _

_-Cállate Youko-_

_-¿Por qué no me dejas probar a mi?, te aseguro que en dos días te lo tengo listo_- y ahora debía lidiar con su "alter ego"¡no necesitaba consejos de un zorro con experiencia de más de mil quinientos años¡el podía bien solito!.

_-Si claro¿cómo has podido los últimos dos años desde que conociste a Hiei verdad?-_

De acuerdo…quizás necesitaba una pequeña ayudita.

Se sonrojó un poco, tal vez más de lo necesario. ¿Sería muy extraño que un hombre pidiera una de esas botellitas mágicas que te aseguran el típico _"y vivieron felices para siempre" _a una vendedora de pócimas estrafalaria para enamorar a otro?

_Raro…._

_Extraño…_

Conclusión¡Eres un hombre por todos los cielos¡actúa como tal!.

_-Esto es estúpido-_

_-Callate-- _

En ese momento, sintió como unos ojos estaban sobre los suyos, era como una atracción posesiva; un malestar, una perdida de aire.

-¿Minamino-san?- la voz de Yukina no podía ser asimilada por su cerebro ni por ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Sus piernas estaban estáticas.

_Tenía frío…demasiado frío._

Levantó la vista sólo para toparse con los ojos amatistas de la vendedora que le estaban fulminando amablemente.

-Pobrecito¡Frustation-sama puede ayudarte en lo que necesites¡yo soy la encarnación de la diosa del amor niño¿o acaso no leíste el letrerito afuera de mi tienda?.- aquella voz parecía ser muy segura.

-No-

-"¿Buscas el amor¿A ese hombre o mujer que te haga vibrar todo tu cuerpo¡Pues visítame¡Y te aseguro de que tus noches ya no serán tan frías!"

_Quizás demasiado segura._

-Toma- una sonrisa sarcástica se posesionó de sus labios, aquel brillo en sus ojos provocaban que se quedará en silencio.

_Estático._

Escuchando todo lo que aquella excéntrica mujer tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Eso niño, es una pócima de amor¡y sólo por hoy tienes una gratis!; no puedo dejar que alguien como tú, con ese cuerpo despliegue un aire triste por sus ojos- los labios de ella se movían demasiado rápidos¿o era que las palabras no podían ser asimiladas por el?. _De todas formas todo era demasiado confuso._

-¿Crees que necesito de una pócima?-

-Yo sólo digo lo que el corazón siente-

_Palabras extrañas para una mujer extraña_

-Una cosa, no se aceptan devoluciones en este producto-

-¿Por qué querría devolver algo que no me costo?-Los ojos de Kurama la fulminaron de los pies a la cabeza, muy bien, no sabía quien era ella, ella no tenia que saber nada de el. ¿Después de todo las pócimas funcionarían con cualquier sexo verdad?.

-Si te lo estas preguntando, esa botellita es exclusiva para chicos- Volvió a sonreírle sarcásticamente.

-¿A qué estas jugando?-

-Yo no juego a nada¿me vas a negar que esa botellita se la quieres dar a un hombre?-

_Silencio_

-Te lo recuerdo yo soy la encarnación de la Diosa del amor¡la gran Frustation-sama!, Por cierto: tienes que tomarte esta pócima a las doce de la noche o no funcionará el hechizo.

-¿Por qué a las doce?-

-¿No sería más romántico como en un cuento de hadas?-

_Otra vez el silencio_

-¿Y si no funciona a quién le reclamo?-Muy bien, una cosa es que estuviera desesperado, otra que quisiera pasarse de listo con Hiei¡pero era algo muy distinto querer enamorarlo con una poción!. ¡él lo quería pero de la manera tradicional!.

-A Hermes, él es el que hace las pociones aquí. ¿Te gustan las apuestas?-

_-Le preguntas a un zorro querida_- se quedó en silencio un minuto. ¿Qué podía perder?, nada, sólo ganaría quizás una indigestión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hay que usarla?-

-Una sola noche, pero procura que nadie más la tome aparte de ti, si no los efectos no serán positivos-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-No lo sé, nunca he vendido una de este estilo, a decir verdad no es común que un hombre me pida enamorar a otro-

_Idiota_

-Minamino-san- la voz de Yukina interrumpió el aire tenso de la carpa¿Qué le diría si se entera que quería hechizar, mejor dicho "envenenar" si algo salía mal a su hermano?.

_-Tranquilo, ella aún no sabe nada-_ de inmediato suspiro, giró su vista al percibir como ella le jalaba de la camisa alertándole de lo tarde que se había vuelto el día.

Por instinto miró su reloj de muñeca antes de contestar a su pregunta.

Once y cuarentaicinco de la noche y aún no llegaba a su casa.

¿Estaría mal tomársela unos minutos antes?.

-Al diablo con esto- abrió el recipiente, para toparse con un líquido entre fucsia y carmín. El aroma a dentro era de un chocolate bañado con fresas.

_Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca._

-¿Hay que pensar en algo especial o tiene piloto automático?-preguntó a Frustation-sama

-Piensa en lo que quieres y se te cumplirá, te recuerdo que no hay devoluciones-

Ese era el único detalle que le tenía preocupado. ¿Si el producto no podía ser devuelto era porque tendría una falla o no?.

_Esto pasa por ser tan inseguro…_

_Desconfiado…_

_Traicionero…_

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- se dijo cuando el líquido ingresó por su garganta, dejándole una agradable sensación. No se parecía a lo que creyó o esperó experimentar. _–Quiero que Hiei sienta lo que yo siento- _el líquido era caliente parecido a cuando tomas un licor en una noche fría de invierno.

Su corazón palpitó a mil por hora cuando una de las manos de la mujer se posó en sus hombros y la otra depositaba un pedazo de papel en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Mi tarjeta, por si tienes problemas. "_Frustation & Hermes S.F"-_ cerró los ojos un instante, al experimentar como el aire frío recorría sus piernas.

Después de todo, los sueños son sólo sueños

_¿O no?_

__

**Continuará-

* * *

**

_**Notas: **_

Frustation-sama y Hermes son exclusiva y únicamente de la autora Patonejo y la frase _"¿Buscas el amor1; ¿A ese hombre o mujer que te haga vibrar todo tu cuerpo?; ¡Pues visítame!; ¡Y te aseguro de que tus noches ya no serán tan frías!_", pertenecen al fick escrito por su letra y puño "_Un conejito para mí_" de Saint seiya. Yo los he usado con permiso de la autora.

_¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

  
_

_**...Entre dos cordilleras de piernas de mujer...  
...Al Norte hay dos volcanes donde duerme Lucifer...**_

-Al Mejandría-

Mägo de Oz


	2. Capítulo I

_**Oh my wish**_!

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen sino al genial mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es una forma de entretenerme y espero que ustedes también se diviertan.

_**Deberás saber que este fick contiene:**_

Relación Yaoi (Hiei/Kurama), (Youko/Hiei)

No es un fick universo alterno, así que me disculpo si es que hay fallas o alguna presencia occe en los personajes. Este es mi primer intento de comedia/romance, así que si mi humor es algo negro me disculpo también por ello, sólo el tiempo me ayudará a arreglarlo.

_**Personajes inventados: **_

Frustation-Sama y Hermes son una creación única y exclusiva de la autora _Patonejo_ de amor yaoi. Yo sólo la utilizo para darle más sentido a la trama y un toque de carisma.

_**Nota:**_ Todos sus comentarios estan siendo respondidos en mi profhile. Sólo hagan click en mi nick y podrán verlos si gustan.

* * *

**-Capítulo I-**

-**Habitación de Kurama Minamino, 8:15 de la mañana-**

La luz del sol le dio directo en las pupilas que intentaban mantenerse alejadas de la realidad, sus cabellos largos estaban desparramados por todas las sábanas de su cama y el olor a chocolate casero le llegó a la cabeza en unos cuantos segundos. Seguro su madre estaba preparándole el desayuno, pero si somos sinceros no tenía _"ganas"_ de comer nada. Después de su _"Cósmica"_ visita para comprar algo a Hiei no quería ni abrir los ojos.

A decir verdad, luego de las once y cuarenta y cinco había comenzado un dolor de cabeza espantoso que le había durado el transcurso de toda la noche. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo y más encima debía de presentarse en un examen de química que le otorgaría el premio al mejor alumno de su instituto. Sentía como las piernas le dolían, le crujían con cada movimiento que realizaba dentro de la cama y como un hormigueo se iba apoderando de su estómago.

_Cansado, arto…mal humorado._

No eran los síntomas que creyó o esperó experimentar luego de pedir uno de _sus "tres deseos"_ a la pócima que te asegura el _"Y vivieron felices para_ _siempre"._

_El problema no era ese._ El problema era que no quería salir de la cama _y "debía"_ de presentarse en unos quince minutos a la clase de química.

-Shuishi ¡vas a llegar tarde!- y ahora los gritos de su madre le estaban matando los oídos¡malditos ningens¡malditos humanos!.

No quería saber nada de ellos desde que despertó.

-¡No quiero ir humana!-

-¿Estas bien Shuishi¿te pasó algo?-

-Cállate¡Y me llamo Kurama no Shuishi!-

_Se quedo de piedra al oír el sonido de su propia voz._

-Shui…Shushi; ¿Qué dijiste?- la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta de su habitación le dejo en shock. ¿Le había gritado?..¿Le había osado gritar a su madre?,¡a la persona que más quería en este mundo después de Hiei!.

No…eso no podía perdonárselo, ni tolerarlo.

-Mamá….yo….yo-

¿Qué le pasaba?

Espero unos cuantos segundos, para escuchar la amable voz de Youko Kurama criticándole tal acto, o quizás para felicitarlo por su _"tacto" _con la gente.

Quizas diría….

_-"¡Te lo dije, no podrías con tu sangre!"-_

_- Cría zorros y te sacaran las colas-_

O quizás….

_-¿Tanto te tardaste enfermo mental?, he visto un Koorime de fuego explotar más rápido-_

Sin embargo; no escuchó nada salir de la garganta del zorro.

-¿Youko?- llamó al viento, sin obtener respuesta. –_Genial, cuando se le necesita no aparece-_

-Shuishi son las 8.30-

¿Las 8:30?; ¡llevaba media hora peleando con su madre, el dolor de cabeza y la comezón de su cuerpo!. Estaba retrasado, y ni siquiera volando conseguiría llegar al instituto.

-¡Que voy a hacer!- se levantó de un solo golpe de la cama, de inmediato llevo su mano por su cabello….lo sintió extraño.

No había tiempo para bañarse ni para arreglarse para deleitar a sus compañeras.

Vamos, una cosa era que el estuviera enamorado de Hiei, pero otra era que el tenía instinto de zorro, y de un principio a lo zorros les encanta ser admirados. Pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía ni tenia las ganas de _"arreglarse",_ ni siquiera quería llevar el uniforme de la escuela. Pero no podía presentarse a la clase con ropa de calle.

¿O si?

Respiró hondo, guardando la calma unos minutos¿Qué importaba si faltaba a un examen?

_Nada_

No perdería ni ganaría nada de nada.

Quizas el premio que le había llevado casi tres años de preparación pedagógica y la beca para la mejor universidad de Tokio.

_Vamos, una niñería._

Giró su cuerpo, para toparse con elespejo de pared colgado en la madera caoba de su cuarto. Se quedó de piedra al contemplar aquella persona recostada en el respaldo de su puerta.

-_No puede ser lo que estoy pensando_- se dijo; cuando de inmediato reconoció el _"Cuerpo"_ de Youko.

-Ya despertaste- su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse cuando escuchó ese tono de voz detrás de sus oídos.

Esa manera sarcástica y peculiar de hablar.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta para fulminarlo. Cuando sus ojos quedaron frente a frente creyó y literalmente sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Gracias por liberarme de tu cuerpo….humano-

* * *

**-Fortaleza de Mukuro, 8:35 de la mañana-**

_-Kurama_-cuado abrió sus rubíes, un pequeño sentimiento de dolor se apoderó de su pecho. ¿Su cuerpo estaba apretado? o ¿quizas su corazón era el que estaba apretado? A decir verdad, desde hace mas de un año no sabía reconocer lo que pasaba por su mente...ni por su interior.

Confusión…latidos apresurados y quizás uno que otro sonrojo.

-Kurama- ¿tendría que ver con el baka kitsune lo que le pasaba?. ¡Y por que demonios estaba pensando en el!

-Demonios- exclamó revolviéndose debajo de las sábanas, llevó su almohada por encima de su cabeza para no tener que escuchar ninguno de los gritos de Mukuro o Shigure, ordenándole que fuera a _"rescatar"_ a un baka ningen del otro lado de la barrera protectora del mundo espiritual.

Estaba arto de salvarlos. Pero…a decir verdad… ¿le gustaba hacerlo?.

_-Hn¿yo pensando en estas cosas?-_ se dijo, y de inmediato se levantó de la cama. Sentía un extraño malestar en la cabeza. De inmediato contempló su rostro en el espejo de pared que tenia en su habitación.

Quizas la única cosa con _"estilo"_ en ella.

Bueno, seria lo mas obvio siendo regalo del baka kitsune, quien le insistía que tener un espejo era muy satisfactorio y necesario.

¿Necesario era mirarse como un enfermo en esa cosa de cristal?

-Baka kitsune, las cosas que piensas- cuando llevó su cuerpo por sobre la cama se quedó embelezado mirando el objeto.

Tenía unas ganas de mirarse en el espejo…y unas ganas de… ¿arreglarse?

Muy bien, esta cosa puede provocar daños sicológicos permanentes.

Llevó con cuidado un dedo tersa por sus pómulos, tocándolos, apretándolos, sintiendo la carne fresa de su cara. Era…suave…y calientita.

-Baka Kitsune- olvido el _"fugaz"_ intento de mirarse en el espejo, y pasó a su ropero. Había algo, lo sabía, una cosa intangible en su manera de actuar este día. Estaba ¿Feliz? Podría decirse, tenía ganas de ¿sonreír?, de ¿reírse?

-_Baka kitsune, yo sé que tu tienes algo que ver en esto_- exclamó para sí, cuando instintivamente abría la puerta de su ropero de caoba negra, barnizada con un tono vino.

Las escasas ropas que tenía quedaron a la vista, su capa negra, su kimono lila con tonalidades amarillas y su traje de pelea negro con tiras blancas.

No era el gran palacete…pero digamos que no necesitaba más.

_Desgraciadamente el no quería ponerse esa ropa._

-Quiero algo de color-

* * *

**-Cuarto de Kurama Minamino 9:00 de la mañana-**

-¿Vas a preguntarme algo o te quedaras mirándome como estúpido?-exclamó el zorro plateado con cara de pocos amigos. De acuerdo, quizas fue demasiado para el pobre humano que tenía en frente de él.

_Que de pobrecito no tenía un pelo._

Quizás no era muy común saludar a tu otro yo con un –_ya despertaste-,_ además el tiene poco tino con la gente; y el tacto no era una de sus más grandes cualidades.

Especialmente si se trata de decirle a tu cuerpo de más de diesisciete años que por una mágica y cósmica razón que tú mismo desconoces, te separaste de él y quieres jugarte la vida en una apuesta.

Vamos¿alguien se creería ese cuento?.

_-¡Por supuesto que no_!- pensó Youko. Arrugando un poco sus cejas arqueadas de tono plata, y apretando una de sus muñecas con largas uñas; las que provocaban un dolor cuando estas se clavaban en ella.

-¿Qué?...-

-¿Qué qué?- dijo el zorro tratando de leer su mente.

-¿Qué…quieres para desayunar?-

_Eso había sido lo más estúpido que había escuchado._

¡Él preocupado de que no sufra un shock traumático que le deje en coma por que se _"escapó de su cuerpo" _y el sólo pronuncia un ridículo –¿¿que quieres para desayunar!!-

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?-

-Torta de chocolate-

-Creo que queda un poco en la cocina- Kurama bajó la vista.

-¿Quieres ir a traerme o bajamos a por ella?-

_¿Por qué él ambiente era tan tenso?._

_-Silencio-_

-Vamos, no me comeré a tu madre- Kurama respiró hondo, antes de responder algo.

-¿Por qué crees que tú?…bueno…eso-

_Profundo…muy profundo._

-Creo que fue por la pócima que te tomaste-

-Nooooooo, Youko te acabas de ganar el premio novel_-_

_Sarcasmo..._

Muy bien primera sospecha despejada.

_Probemos con otra cosa._

-¿Quieres ponerte el uniforme?-

-¿No tienes uno en tono negro o si?-

Col_or favorito: negro_

Segunda sospecha despejada.

La tercera es la vencida.

-¿Te gustan los ningens?-

-Hn¿eres idiota o qué? –

Y para rematar, hay estaba su típico _"hn", _que podía decir mas de cien mil palabras con una seña en su cara. Vamos, lo único que le faltaba era tener un ojo pegado en la frente.

_El zorro plateado lo fulminó._

¡Con un demonio!, esta nueva vida no seria nada, pero, nada de tranquila.

Si era con_ él._

-Kurama- el zorro plateado le levantó el rostro con una de sus manos, para que le mirara directamente a la cara.

-Dime-

Se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras salir de la boca del otro.

Y no le gustaron para nada.

-¿Y si…te dijera que me gusta Hiei?-

* * *

**-Habitación de Mukuro-**

-No encontrarás nada de color en ese ropero, Hiei- la voz de Mukuro le penetró los oídos como por tercera vez, no iba a darse por vencido. ¡Estaba claro que _no _quería prestarle una ropa decente para ir a ver a su zorro!.

-Cállate, ayúdame a buscar una ropa que no sea negra-

-Hiei; ¿en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?. ¡No tengo y no tienes nada que no sea negro!, además ; ¿para qué demonios quieres ponerte algo de color?. ¿No estas enfermo o si?.

-Quiero ponerme algo de color hoy; ¿es tan difícil de entender?.-

-Lo difícil para mí de entender es que me estés diciendo lo que piensas-

El körime llevó sus carmines ojos por sobre el rostro de ella.

_Fulminándola._

-Me voy al mundo humano-

-¿A qué?-

-N-o t-e i-m-p-o-r-t-a- y si Mukuro pensaba que el carácter de su subordinado ya era una mierda, estaba muy equivocada.

Podía ser peor.

Podría ser como Kurama.

* * *

**-Habitación de Kurama Minamino-**

Sintió como poco a poco una gota de sudor descendía por su frente; ¿había escuchado bien?. ¿Había leído bien aquellos labios moviéndose al compás de esa respiración lenta y pausada?.

_-Me gusta Hiei-_

Esto ya era una mala broma, y a él ahora no le estaban gustando las bromas.

Le fulminó directamente con sus ojos verdes que destellaban una ira mordaz.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

El zorro de cabellos plateados suspiró; ¿tanto le costaba asimilar unas cuantas palabritas?.

Vamos, estaban rematadas de fácil.

-Me gusta el körime, Kuramita-

-No tenías que agregar el Kuramita-

_Otra vez el ambiente estaba tenso._

En ese momento una extraña brisa golpeó la espalda del zorro, y sus labios se curvaron provocativamente.

-Te propongo algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Te apuesto que puedo llevarme al körime a la cama antes que tú-

Eso no era una buena idea

-Tócalo y te aseguro que te arrepentirás-

-¿Tú y cuantos más Kuramita?, te recuerdo que no has podido hacer nada con el desde hace dos años, y lo que es yo…puedo hacer que se "enamore" de mi en una semana-

-No te atreverías- los ojos de él se clavaron en los suyos.

_Dorados contra verdes._

-Puedo hacer que sienta como su cuerpo vibra de deseo, como la lujuria se apodera de todo su ser; que sus manos sientan la necesidad de rozar la carne de mi cuerpo, yo puedo…tú no.-

Se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras salir de la boca del Youko.

-Y esa es la verdad de la vida, Kurama.-

* * *

**-Techo de la familia Minamino-**

Llevó su visual por sobre el techo de la casa de su _"comprador favorito",_ y en menos de dos segundos, ella, la diosa del amor frustrado, haciendo gala a su nombre; se deslizó por la ventana abierta de la cocina de la familia Minamino.

Cuando uno de sus computadores le alertó del posible peligro que estaría viviendo no pudo negarse a rescatarlo.

¡Pobre¡de seguro estaba en un shock tremendo!.

-¡¡Ahí voy, bombón!!- Se quedo quieta, cuando sus súpers _"sextos sentidos"_ le dijo que había más de un "bombón" en la casa.

Llevó su mirada con lentitud, y detectó un chico de cabello plateado, y de dorados ojazos.

-¡Pero que hombre¡Lo quiero para mí!-

-Hermes; ¡tráeme una grabadora!!-

Y si ustedes creían que venia a salvarlo de su poción de amor, estaban muy equivocados.

_Ella, tenía otros planes en mente._

-¿Cuánto serás capaz de hacer por el peque?...¿Mi querido pelirrojo?...-Exclamó en el momento en que releía los efectos de su _"mágica"_ poción de amor.

Se rió, mientras pasaba su fina lengua a través de sus dientes y chasqueaba sus dedos al compás de su respiración.

-Tu primera prueba acaba de comenzar- exclamó para sí, en el momento en que su silueta comenzaba a desvanecerse de la cocina, dejando un agradable aroma a rosas rojas.

-Y no saldrás de ella hasta que yo diga lo contrario-

_**Continuará-**_

_

* * *

_**Gracias especialmente a:**

_Deby-Kun,Hino-chan,-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-,lily,Marpesa fane-li,Kittywolf y Patonejo_**.  
**

**Nota1 :**Normalmente mis ficks duran entre 4000 y 5000 palabras, pero eso depende mucho del primer capítulo. Para mi todos los capítulos deben de duran más o menos lo mismo para no cansar o aburrir al lector, por eso estos capítulos serán entre 2000 a 3000 (como máximo) de palabras.

Nos veremos en otra ocasión, gracias de ante mano por leer este pequeño fick.

_¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

  
_

_**...Vivo con la pasión a flor de piel...**_

**_...Entre estrofas encontraras mi hogar..._**

**_...Soy escultor del alma..._**

**_...Soy músico y amo el clave de sol..._**

-Hasta que el cuerpo aguante-

Mägo de Oz

_-_


	3. Capítulo II

_**Oh My Wish!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no m pertenecen sino que son propiedad única y exclusiva del mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los uso como una manera de pasar el tiempo y divertirme con ellos.

_**Notas**_:

Pido disculpas por demorarme tanto con esta actualización, pero lamentablemente perdí el cd donde tenía el fick, y sólo pude recuperar una parte de los capítulos, (peor sería tener nada XD), espero les guste y me dejen comentarios.

Desde ya les doy las gracias a todas las personitas que leen esta historia. ¿En serio les pareció original?.

¡A leer!

* * *

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Mundo humano, centro comercial de Tokio-**

Unos carmines orbes se encontraban contemplando la pequeña vitrina transparente que se alzaba en frente suyo, arqueó las cejas al mismo tiempo que arrugaba un poco su pequeña nariz con cierto sarcasmo, como si aquellos meros inventos de los ningens le llamasen la atención.

_Si como no._

Él ahora estaba en la más grande encrucijada de su vida, pensando, en alguna de las cosas de que le había dicho el baka kitsune sobre que debía hacer en el mundo de los humanos.

_No podía recordar nada._

Suspiro autómata.

Volvió otra vez a darse el lujo de mirar por sobre el vidrio del local de ropa.

Sus manos, apoyadas en el cristal intentaban comprender algo de aquel extraño material que le impedía "según él" ir hasta su objetivo. Con todas esas humanas locas y desquiciadas peleando por alguna prenda, no digamos que su ánimo mejoraba en algo.

_Al contrario…_

¡Estaba seguro que haría estallar el lugar! Oh si, unas palabritas mágicas que comienzan con _"Dragón" _y terminan con _"Negro"_ y sus problemas se habrían terminado.; ¡Era el plan perfecto!; ¡sin interrupciones de viejas gordas llenas de arrugas; y chicas que querían hacerse pasar de listas con él!

-¡Te dije que no quiero este modelo!- otra chica que le tiraba un zapato a un vendedor.

-_Pobre idiota_-pensó, cuando terminó de ver la escena dentro de la tienda.

Nunca espero que las humanas tuvieran habilidades especiales, pero, bastaba verlas peleando por una ropa, algo con un encaje o alguna mera falda para darse cuenta que estaba en un error.

_Y uno muy grande._

¡Estaba seguro que las mataría si se le acercaban!, por que estaba d-e-m-a-s-i-a-d-o- claro que él no tenía paciencia para tratar con humanos estúpidos. ¿Por qué?, bueno, estaba de muy mal humor, en parte por que amaneció con una vena "rosada" de querer verse apuesto para el kitsune pelirrojo y nada, nada de lo que tenía le había gustado.

-Ni si quiera Mukuro tenía cosas "subidas de tono"-

Más encima se le había ocurrido la genial idea de ir al mundo humano, luego que un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su cerebro.

¿Cuál?

_Mundo humano es igual a "ropa"_

_Ropa es igual a "verse sexy y a la moda"._

Oh sí, si recordamos que ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, que sentía que algo desconocido estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo mientras se "comía" su personalidad, que se había mirado en el estúpido espejo rosado con flores que le había regalado el baka kitsune por más de dos horas como un enfermo mental; y que al parecer tenía ganas de besar y de roer con sus labios, la tersa piel de un hermoso zorro de cabellos pelirrojos, y que precisamente no estaba allí si no en quien sabe donde, podríamos decir que estaba con un genio de los mil demonios.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su "yo interno" estaba por "explotar" su rostro estaba igual que el de un niño en navidad.

¡Con una radiante sonrisa que hacía que todas las chicas que pasaban le quedasen mirando!

Por favor él no era ni tan guapo, ni alto, ni nada que se le pareciese a Kurama, pero… ¡ser admirado por ellas le ponía tan tonto! y tan… ¿feliz?

Si, feliz, ¿por qué?, por que lo bello es ególatra y lo ególatra marca la diferencia y es digna de admirar.

Ósea, que él, Hiei Jaganshi era algo digno de mirar ese día.

_-Estoy sonando como Youko_ -se dijo, bostezando y dejando a un lado sus fugaces pensamientos de "soy un chico apuesto por el que estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que s-e-a", volviendo a mirar dentro del local.

Pegó un poco su angelical rostro en el vidrio, en medio de la tienda algo le iluminó los ojos, ¡era una señal!; ¡allí en un modelo muerto de un humano estaba el traje perfecto para él!

Era el T-r-a-j-e, no cualquier traje, sino ¡El Traje!

Lo quería para él, _y sólo para él,_ y no dejaría que nadie lo tomase antes que él, y al primero que lo _t-o-c-a-r-a_ le quemaría las manos.

-_Eres un genio Hiei-_ se dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa, la que le adornó la comisura de sus labios. De inmediato siguió observando lentamente como aquellos ningens se movilizaban dentro de la tienda y continuaban lanzando uno que otro zapato a algún pobre vendedor.

_Nota mental: nunca trabajaría en una tienda de ropa. _

En ese instante llevó por sobre su mentón uno de sus dedos índices, palpando la textura de este.

Acababa de surgirle un pequeño problema…bueno, si es que podíamos clasificarlo como "pequeño".

¿Cómo se hacía para comprar ropa?, ¿le pedías a alguien que lo hiciera, que escogiera por ti o simplemente podías tomarla e irte?

¿Y con que pagaría? Obvio que él no iba a estar portando dinero humano.

Por favor, eso era de "baja categoría" en un demonio, un demonio simplemente mata a su presa y le quita lo que quiere, pero lamentablemente él…no tenía ganas ni de matar una mosca.

¡Al contrario!, ¡quería comprar muchas plantas en maseteros para dárselas al baka Kitsune y besarlo, y decirle cuanto lo quería y besarlo, y obtener la ropa que quería y volverlo a besar y…

_De acuerdo, obviemos los pensamientos rosados por un minuto._

Concentrémonos mejor en "como pagaría su futura mercancía".

-Tengo una idea- ¿para qué necesitaba dinero él? ¡Vamos, tenía un arma que nunca, nunca falla con las mentes débiles y retorcidas!

Algo bello y maquiavélico en el medio de su frente, bajo una cinta blanca muy chick.

¡Estaba más claro que el agua! Y no le había costado ni dos segundos pensarlo.

_-Usaré mi Jagan, obvio-_ pensó. En aquel momento sintió un "escalofrío" recorrerle desde la espalda a sus piernas, esa frase había sonado muy…gay.

Pero como lo era no debía de importarle, a menos claro que pasara el idiota de Urameshi preguntándole si acaso tenía fiebre, o el "deforme" para reírse de él.

_-Olvídate de eso- _si mi querido Hi-chan, olvídate de ellos y concéntrate mejor en obtener un buen físico para sorprender a tu bello kitsune.

Entonces Hiei vamos paso a paso.

Tú misión imposible: Cruzar el vidrio de la tienda para llegar a tu presa de color rojo y adornos de remaches al muy estilo punk de Black Stones.

-Mmmm- se movió una y otra y otra vez; entró, salió, y volvió a salir y entrar de la tienda; algo al fondo de su cabeza le decía que estaba dejándose como un verdadero idiota en frente de aquellos baka ningens; ¿debía cruzar la puerta y quedarse allí para subir esa escalera del fondo o debía cruzar y salir para que le atendieran?

-Creo que se ve algo "raro"-

Muy bien, el primer intento había sido…desastroso, pero, ¡él no sabía nada de estas cosas!; ¡Y esas escaleras que se movían con vida le daban terror!, ¡lo podían devorar vivo si su hermosa capa, a la que había retocado quedaba "encarcelada" en una de las escaleras, y si _e-s-o_ sucedía esos humanos hermosos y adorables tendrían _problemas!_

_Y muy grandes…_

¡Conocerían el infierno antes que al señor Jesucristo!

-¿Va entrar o salir joven?-

Dato para más tarde: _matar a la estúpida que había hecho esa pregunta_.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos; enseguida intentó fulminarla con su mirada, pero…por algo que no sabía no podía lanzar miradas asesinas, ni matarlas ni gritarles insultos, ni…ni…¡ni nada!, ¡nada le salía como quería!.

¡Ni siquiera podía usar su perfecto Jagan!

¡Demonios!.

-No te preocupes linda, es que estaba buscando a alguien- muy bien, eso había sido lo más estúpido y "amable" que había dicho en su vida, y para colmo con un ningen; ¡un n-i-n-g-e-n!

-¡Ayy que lindo eres!; ¿necesitas qué te muestren algo pequeño?-

_-Si; Repite el "pequeño" y te ¡sacaré los ojos!-_

Ojala hubiera podido decir eso, pero…era como si las palabras no pudieran salir de su boca, él quería; ¡necesitaba insultarla! y lo único que salía del fondo de su garganta eran hermosas palabras gentiles y adornadas como las que decía…Kurama.

Kurama tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, ¡estaba segurísimo!, algo en sus huesos se lo decía, Kurama era el que se miraba como un enfermo en esa cosa a la que osaba llamar espejo, Kurama era quien se vestía tan "llamativamente", lo que más de una vez le hizo sacar una rabieta de celos, Kurama era quien hablaba así… ¡condenado baka kitsune!, y…por eso lo amaba tanto.

¿Cómo no lo iba a perdonar si tenía la culpa?

Vamos, seguro que había jugado a "ser brujita por un día para enamorarlo y por eso estaba actuando así".

Si como no, como si existieran esas cosas.

-¿Exactamente, qué estas buscando pequeñito?-

-Necesito e-s-e conjunto, con un pantalón negro que lleva una cadena de remaches, que tiene una cinta roja y esta acompañada de una camisa vino.- muy bien… ¿y desde cuando sabía ÉL tanto de estética?

Estaba más que claro que era…_gay_

_-Voy a vomitar-_

_-_Ese conjunto es estupendo, ¿quieres sorprender a tu novia cierto?- ¿Y de cuando que él tenía novia?

Primera reacción: _dejar las cosas muy claras, y si digo claras es por algo._

-Novio, querida-

La chica sólo se le quedó mirando.

-¿Novio?-

-Si, eso dije, y si tienes problemas "Moncherrie" con eso, puedo ir a otra tienda a comprar el conjunto, además debo reservar una entrada a un restaurante. ¿Te parece?-

Hubiera pasado desapercibido si sólo lo hubiera dicho con uno de sus cortantes _-hn, ¿tengo algo en la cara acaso?-_

Pero lamentablemente amaneció con ganas de hablar.

-No, para nada, es más me gustaría acompañarte a que te pruebes los trajes-

-Que tierna, ¿entonces me acompañaras a escogerla?- le sonrió seximente sin quererlo.

Armas que al parecer ahora tenia…_La seducción y el aire de Kurama._

-Que cosas dices, ¡me haces sonrojar!-

Lástima querida, que aquel pequeño sólo te esta usando para sus beneficios.

_-Humana tonta - _al menos aún su cerebro no era dominado por los encantos del baka kitsune.

_Por que cuando eso sucediese le daría un paro cardiaco._

* * *

**-Frente al centro comercial-**

Llevaba unos quince minutos caminando en dirección hasta su instituto, pero…estaba más que claro que su nuevo "mejor amigo" no le permitiría llegar hasta él.

Buena la que había armado, y no le había costado ni veinte y cuatro horas tener todo patas para arriba; el problema ahora que tenía era que Youko no se le despegaba con nada.

Ni siquiera la mejor gomina del mundo podía compararse a él.

_-Hn, quiero matarlo-_

Él sabía que aquel zorro era independiente y que nunca le pedía ayuda a nadie, ni imploraba compañía aunque estuviera más sólo que un perro, pero había olvidado un insignificante detalle. Youko era caprichoso, y cuando encontraba algo al que "molestar" le dedicaba todo su tiempo para hacerlo.

El zorro de cabellos plateados estaba entretenido haciéndolo enojar para ver si podía escupir fuego por la boca y quizás con eso lograr que cayera el Apocalipsis y que se abrieran las puertas del infierno; o quien sabe, quizás lo que quería ese "baka kitsune" que tenía al lado suyo era que lo agarrara a besos y luego lo dejara allí.

_-¿Así de pegote soy con Hiei cuando estoy con él?-_se preguntó.

Bueno, si era así con el körime quizás tendría la "dignidad" de soportarse unos minutos más.

En ese momento el encantador sonido de la voz del otro le volvió a la realidad. Si hubiera tenido una espada o quien sabe que se la habría tirado en plena calle.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres el uniforme rosado Shu-chan?- no, definitivamente no podía soportarse más.

¿Por qué?

Por que ahora la voz de Youko era tan…"sarcástica", tan burlesca, y ególatra que le sacaba de sus casillas. Después de su maravilloso descubrimiento, no había tenido otra opción que llamar a su madre y decirle que se sentía mal y que se tomaría unas vacaciones para descansar. Por favor ¡él!; el alumno que nunca falta a nada, ni a una charla aburridísima ahora estaba dándoselas de vago frente al centro comercial.

Si fuera Hiei sería entendible, pero por Dios… era Shuishi Minamino ¿Verdad?; el mejor alumno de su instituto; el chico amable y tierno que nunca te dirá que no si le pides algo.

_-Como desperdicié mi vida- _

-Shu-chan- y para variar, la voz de Youko era tan molesta y fuerte que no era capaz de soportarla por más tiempo.

¡Estaba seguro que si estuvieran caminando al lado de un puente, y que si debajo de este hubiera agua lo arrojaría a la primera oportunidad!

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-¿Me puedes comprar una ropa decente?; por que te informo que con estas túnicas no paso desapercibido en la calle, y bueno…tú tampoco-

-Hn, ¿algún problema con eso acaso?- muy bien, ahora Youko estaba deseando que fuera el Kurama de siempre, y así, le sonreiría y le diría "claro, escoge una, la que más te guste", y le estaría diciendo lo bello, maravilloso, sensual y fuerte que era; y le dejaría andar seduciendo personas del genero masculino para pasarla bien, y quizás le dejaría pelear a él en los combates del grupo Urameshi, y le daría como premio al pequeño körime, y…

_Basta de egolatría._

-Es que pareces un "muerto", Shu-chan- lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, Youko, con el cabello plateado y sus túnicas blancas e impecables, mientras que por el contrario Kuramita estaba vestido completamente con una prenda negra y se…había alisado el cabello.

Luz y oscuridad caminando juntos por la calle.

Ahora sabía por que cuando cruzaban las personas se cambiaban de vereda o les sacaban una que otra foto.

_Vaya problema._

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Hn; ¿no puedes pensarlo por ti solo?-

-Si quisiera saberlo lo pensaría, pero tú eres el cerebro-

-¿A sí?-

-Kuramita, yo soy la divinidad en persona, ¿no querrás que me desgaste verdad?-

_Nota: envenenar su jugo luego de la cena_

Kurama lo fulminó.

Youko sólo se rió.

-Vamos a donde la Diosa que nos vendió esa pócima-

-Perdón, ¿creí escuchar nos vendió?, a no Shu-chan, yo me voy a _"jugar por allí_"-

Inmediatamente sonrió, ¡se alejaría de él!.;¡Kamisama había escuchado sus ruegos!.

-Has lo que quieras-

-Conste, no digas después que no te lo "advertí"- Kurama lo volvió a mirar, el zorro le volvió a sonreír de esa manera que sólo él podía hacerlo.

-Nos vemos, adiós, Kuramita –

Estuvo tentado de impedirle el camino con una cuchilla o cualquier cosa que tuviera, pero si lo hacia, probablemente pasaría dos horas enteras al lado de su "hermosa voz".

Y eso no era lo que quería.

-Ya, lárgate-

-Dios, que amable eres-

Kurama contempló como la silueta del otro se perdía en medio de la masa de gente que cruzaba al centro comercial, vamos ¿Qué tan raro sería presentarse a donde la Diosa y reclamarle?.

-No debería de sorprenderle- quizás si; quizás no, pero estaba segurísimo que debería contarle la historia completa a ella, ósea, desde que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y no quería revelar su "vida personal", bueno, si contamos con que le "quedaba algo" después de vivir más de dieciocho años junto a Youko.

Sintiendo lo mismo, viviendo lo mismo.

Pero…por algo que no sabia sentía que no le iría nada bien esa tarde. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir aparte de su cambio de genio, la escapada de Youko y ahora su cambio de look?

-Nada-

Oh no, mi querido pelirrojo yo te digo que pueden pasar muchas cosas, cosas que tiene que ver con un dulce y tierno körime de fuego.

* * *

**-Dentro del centro comercial-**

Apenas estuvo lo más lejos posible de su "otra mitad" se dio el lujo de mirar por sobre el hombro; vaya que las cosas estaban complicadas, pero al parecer el lindo de Shuishi no estaba dispuesto a pensar en nada para "auto ayudarse"; en cambio él si que se había dado cuenta de las cosas que estaban pasando y las formas de obtener un buen beneficio en estas circunstancias eran muy buenas.

Y estaban al alcance de la palma de su mano.

_Primero_: si Hiei estaba comportándose como Kurama lo más probable es que estuviera en el centro comercial comprándose ropa para verse bien.

_Segundo:_ si hacia eso quería decir también que habría salido con un celular, pues, ese era el estilo del pelirrojo.

_Tercero: _mandar mensajes con la firma de kuramita no era difícil, pero el quería sorprenderlo, así que jugaría a la misión imposible con el.

Su misión: acorralarlo en un vestidor.

Se rió automáticamente, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo lujurioso, hace mucho que no estaba tan "encaprichado con alguien" y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Especialmente si la persona que te gusta estaba allí, y seguro se vería mejor que nunca.

-Jujuju- se río silenciosamente, mientras sus pequeños dedos con uñas muy bien cuidadas apretaban las teclas del celular que había "tomado prestado" del cajón de la mamá de Shuishi.

"_Júntate conmigo en el primer piso del centro comercial"; "Tengo que contarte algo importante sobre lo que nos esta pasando"; _bien, de acuerdo; eso "¿sonaba como Kuramita?".

-Creo que no-

Probemos otra cosa

"_Hi-chan, tengo que decirte algo que estoy sintiendo desde hace unos días"._

-¡No!, ¡eso suena muy!…muy…mmm-

¡Al demonio!

"_Debo decirte algo, te espero en el pasillo del primer piso del centro comercial"_

_-Kurama-_

¡Clic!

….Mensaje enviado…

De inmediato guardo la máquina en el bolsillo de su túnica y se dispuso a caminar al pasillo del centro comercial.

Ahora las cosas serían muy divertidas.

* * *

**-Dentro de la tienda "La magia del olimpo"-**

Espero unos minutos antes de tomar asiento junto a esa extraña mujer que le había "osado embaucar" acerca de la pócima que se había tomado hace unas horas. Le miró, grabándose en la cabeza todas las líneas de su cara y la ropa perfectamente limpia y escotada que ella traía consigo.

-Te ves muy bien, anda dime, ¿Ya lograste robarle un besito?- pero al parecer ella era igual de entusiasta que Youko.

Con un demonio, ni siquiera había podido ver como estaba Hiei. ¡Quería deshacerse de esa molesta personalidad!, ser él ya era complicado, pero ¡ser Hiei era Terrible!

-Hn-

-Me gustabas más con las ondas que tenías, pero sigues siendo un bombón, oye, ¿tienes el número de tu amigo?-

-No te importa- ella arqueó una ceja.

-Oh, si que me importa, no por nada te separaste de él y acabas de cambiar de personalidad con tu cuchi cuchi-

¿Y ella cómo lo sabía?, ¡como sabía ella las cosas que le estaban pasando!.

A menos que…supiera de antemano las cosas que ocurrirían si se tomaba esa poción.

¡Estaba más claro que el agua, como no lo había pensado!.

-¿Puedes devolverme a mi estado normal?- Frustation-sama le contempló, al parecer no estaba muy contento con los resultados.

-Hombres, nunca se conforman con nada- exclamó rápidamente.

-Yo no te pedí esto-

-Oh si que lo pediste tesoro, o debo de ¿recordarte lo que pediste cuando te tomaste la pócima?-

Esa quizás no era una muy buena idea, al menos no para su "dignidad".

-Yo te dije que "quería que Hiei sintiera lo que yo siento"-

-Exacto, ¡Bingo!, ¿Cuál fue tu error amor?-

-Hn-

-Vaya, ahora te comieron la lengua los ratones, al dejar la frase tan "abierta", pueden pasarte muchas cosas-

Era su imaginación o ella ¿estaba divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento?

-Desáselo, no me importa como, ¡pero ya!-

-Euforia, vaya vaya, ¿tienes mucho apuro?-

-L-o-t-e-n-g-o-

Enseguida la diosa del amor frustrado se levantó de su asiento y depósito una bolita de cristal y una cajita de bombones sobre la mesa, a continuación abrió la caja y le mostró a "kurama" cientos de caramelos y rosas bañadas en chocolate.

-Mira, sólo por que me caes bien te daré una segunda oportunidad, pero más te vale decir las cosas bien-

-¿Debo de agradecértelo acaso?-

-O no querido, no debes, sólo dame el número del peliplateado y estaremos listos-

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-

-No te importa-

Frustation: 1

Kurama: 0

-Pon mucha atención, las siguientes veinticuatro horas son cruciales para lograr el cambio de personalidad, debes de hacer que tu "cuchi cuchi"…-

-Hiei-

-Cuchi cuchi-

-¡Que se llama Hiei!-

-Ahí, bueno ya, "Cuchi Hiei" coma este chocolate con forma de gatito y luego debes de darle un beso, entonces volverán a la normalidad-

-Puedo preguntarte por que todo lo haces tan "rosado"-

-No-

_Sonrisa pepsodent._

Kurama tomó el chocolate y a continuación lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que nada había ocurrido, ni su cambio de personalidad, ni la idea de que existía Youko ni siquiera le importaba las tonterías que decía ella, pero…en realidad se sentía muy feliz.

Darle un beso a Hiei para cambiar de personalidad no era una tortura al contrario…¡era maravilloso!.

-¿Ya te vas cariño?- cuando escuchó esa voz salir por esa garganta sus piernas se clavaron en la cerámica del piso, ahora que sabía que debía de hacer no podía desperdiciar ni un mísero segundo del día.

-Debo de arreglar esto, si no te has dado cuenta-

-¿No te interesa sabe que pasaría si el que besa a tu "Cuchi Hiei" fuera tu amigo plateado?-

-¿De que estas?-

-Si tu amigo plateado besa antes que tú a tu "cuchi Hiei" se enamorara de él, y no podrás volver a la normalidad-

¡Eso era terrible, era peor que si Kuwabara besaba a Yukina!

-¡Que!-Kurama se lanzó de lleno a la mesa donde estaba ella y enseguida le tomó por la ropa escotada…como habría hecho el pelinegro.

-Cielo, no tenías que hacer eso, debías de pedírmelo no más- susurro lujuriosamente

…_Que alguien la mate…_

-¡Puedes mostrarme donde esta Hiei!-

-Que crees que soy, ¿una bruja mística con poderes sobrenaturales que puede hacer lo que sea cuando tu lo pidas?-

-Pues…-

-Dame una foto del peliplateado y seré lo que tú quieras-

_Sonrisa pepsodent de nuevo_

-Mira, no puedo mostrarte donde están precisamente pero puedo "predecirlo", ósea, puedo mostrarte tu futuro-

-¿Y eso me ayudara en algo-

-O-b-v-i-o cielo, ven apóyate en mi hombro-

Kurama le fulminó con sus ojos verdes, ¿Qué se creía ella?, ¡tan retardado no era!

_Ella le fulminó como respuesta._

A continuación Kurama puso una de sus manos en los hombros de la Diosa y ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y rozar una de sus palmas. La sensación fue extraña…tuvo algo de frío y un extraño calor le comenzó a embargar desde la punta de sus pies. El corazón le latió con potencia mientras los pulmones se acumulaban de mucho aire, sentía que apenas podía respirar…

-Tranquilo, te dolerá un poco- cuando esas palabras cruzaron por su cerebro experimentó un ligero malestar y al mismo tiempo una sensación de calidez.

_Lastima… que las imágenes que siguieron no fueron del todo agradables._

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto el kitsune cuando en su cabeza se grabó la imagen del zorro plateado y…Hiei.

_Youko en un baño…_

_Youko aprisionando a Hiei a una pared…_

_Youko besando, lamiendo, rozando con sus dedos la piel del otro…_

_Youko…Jugando con su Hiei…_

-Cariño- en ese momento ella paró la "predicción", y su boca se movió de un momento a otro, palpando el aire que había salido desde su cuerpo, Kurama estaba estático, contemplando y rememorando las imágenes que había recibido su cerebro.

¡Esto no podía ser justo!

-Dime- exclamó el kitsune, manteniendo un poco las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos.

No quería llorar en frente de ella, pero algo dentro de su alma le imploraba a gritos que lo hiciera.

Pero… ¡simplemente las lágrimas no nacían de sus orbes!

¡Youko violaría a Hiei!, ¡sabiendo que el estaba enamorado del körime de fuego, ¡eso era más que una canallada!

-Debes impedirlo-

__

**Continuará-**

* * *

¡Capítulo 2 terminado!

Honestamente no me gusta mucho que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero lamentablemente ya comencé con esta cantidad de palabras.

Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

¡Gracias de antemano por leer!.

**Especialmente a:**

**Marpesa Fane-li, Naoky, -Recue-Coluptor-, Erika-chan, Vampire Way, KittyWolf, Soraira, Deby-Kun, Aya-Sama, Andromeda no sainto, Minamino Hiei y Neko-Meko.**

**Y a todas las personitas que leen esta historia.**

¡Nos veremos pronto!

* * *

…_**La belleza vive en tu interior…**_

…_**Y no en una talla inferior…**_

…_**No olvides que del barro nació…**_

…_**La flor más hermosa que nunca nadie vio…**_

-Mägo de oz-

La belleza vive en tu interior


	4. capitulo III

_**Oh My Wish!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino al genial Yoshishiro Togashi que supo que yo nacería y me adueñaría de Hiei y Kurama para mis fantasías rosadas y quinceañeras.

_**Notas:**_

De acuerdo, no tengo cara para decirles "lo siento me creo que me demoré mucho"; si no he escrito esta historia en casi cuatro meses, pero es que no he estado en un pc desde hace seis, todos mis trabajos en la u son a mano, cero Internet, puro libros y citas de autores.

Así que sólo les diré esta vez, espero que les guste y se dignen a leer las tonterías baratas que escribo, por que me hacen feliz y me sacan una smile.

_**Nota II:**_

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi copia, por que tiene muchas frases "subliminales" de algo que me debes, si, y si lees bien este capitulo, te darás cuanta inmediatamente de lo que hablo.

-Oscurita sonríe-

Ahora a leer

Cuídense

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejan comentarios, por que sin ellos esta historia no sería nada.

* * *

**-Capítulo III-**

**-Dentro de la tienda "la magia del olimpo"-**

Suspiró…

Las imágenes de su cabeza no habían sido nada agradables para siquiera articular una buena palabra ante ella, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Cómo impediría que youko se adueñase de Hiei?, si él, quién no había tenido las agallas de besarle desde hace dos años; ¿no había podido hacer nada por enamorarlo?

Tenía que afrontar la realidad, por más cruel, dura, amarga y negra que se mostrase, él era demasiado tímido como para "admitir" siquiera que Hiei le gustaba a tal punto de volverse loco; ¡vamos!; había sido tan iluso de creer que con una simple "poción" podía enamorar al körime de fuego, de desear siquiera que Hiei se fijase en él, que se había dejado llevar por las hermosas y adornadas palabras de una demente escotada.

_Idiota_

¡Y ahora se estaba desangrando como una magdalena!

Sólo faltaba que le pasasen el mejor libro de Shakespeare, y quizás un cuchillo o un veneno.

-_Mejor una rosa con espinas-_

-Bombom; ¿escuchaste todo lo que te dije o ya estas delirando?-

Si, seguro ganaría la vela del cine del teatro de nueva Orleáns, y seria candidato a los Oscares, o los Gramy; incluso podría escribir un libro, narrando cada uno de sus intentos fallidos por enamorar a dicho "cuchi Hiei", y si fuera una obra de teatro él sería la pobre princesa enamorada; la idiota, tonta, ilusa, y "bella" doncella que sufre por su amor no correspondido, por que seguro, si fuera una princesa, Hiei sería un esclavo, o el plebeyo, o quizás por así decirlo, justo sería el novio de su "hermana", por que si él fuese una princesa lo más seguro es que tendría una hermana el doble de hermosa e inteligente que "él", y seguro, para rematarla, tendría cabello plateado, ojos dorados y estaría maquillada con rush chocolate, y le robaría el "príncipe azul"; y "ella" quedaría condenada a verlos por las noches, a ser la "amante" que debe de negar el amor por él, ¡oh fatídico destino!.

-Precioso, ya se que te vuelvo loca, ¿pero podrías poner atención a lo que intento decirte?-

Oh, condenado amor, ¿Por qué todo debía de salir así de mal?, una, es que las cosas salgan mal; ¡pero otra es que salgan fatal!.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿desde cuando su imaginación era tan grande y rápida para inventarse las más grandes estupideces en menos de diez segundos?

_-No creo que….olvídalo mejor_-

-Ricura, te aviso que te quedan sólo diez minutos para adelantarle a tu rival-

-Hn- lo peor de todo, era que como él ya no era él; no podía mostrarse como quería.

No podía gritar, quejarse, hacer pucheros, tirarse al suelo para que lo mimaran, ni…

_-Olvida esos pensamientos, eres un hombre, ¡un hombre!-_

-Anda dime, ¿Qué pasa que pones esa cara?, ¿no has podido robarle un besito?, ¿o es que te dijo que no era homosexual?; vamos aún tienes tiempo-

Si, ahora Frustation era la que deliraba, por que, si no era homosexual….si no lo era, entonces….

_-¡No tendré películas para vender en el olimpo!, y me quedaré sin plata para la renta y Zeus me obligará a lavar la ropa de la o-diosa de Atena y…-_

-Señorita-

_-Y seguro, me obligara a devolver mi barita mágica de poderes frustrados y tendré que convertir un niño en un conejo…y…-_

-¡Frustation! -

-Dime muñeco-

-No…sé…que hacer- sollozó el pelirrojo, y puso su rostro más angelical, dulce, tierno, apretable y todos los sinónimos posibles que se les ocurra.

Punto débil de frustation: Las caritas lindas con ojitos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Que tierno eres!; obvio que te ayudaré hermoso mío, ya verás, yo la diosa del amor frustrado te dará un empujón, ¡aunque no tengo idea como!

-¿Puedes detener el tiempo unos minutos?-

-Mmm, no lo había pensado, mira, podemos hacer lo siguiente, dame una foto de…

-Ya se, pero ¿para qué quieres la foto?-

-¿Acaso no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de la gente?, ¿Qué crees?, si tuviese una foto podría colarme en la mente de tu sexy amigo, y lo retendría unos minutos-

-¿En serio puedes hacer eso?-

_No se convence…_

-No-

_Idiota_

-Mira, te regalo esto-

-¿Qué es?-

-Es "el pendiente"-

-¿El pendiente?-

-Si, el "oh gran pendiente"; poseé poderes magistrales, pero también efectos secundarios, lo que debes de hacer es desear con todo tu "poder espiritual" como ustedes los mortales lo llaman, "algo", y ese "algo" se cumplirá….siempre que pagues diez dólares por adelantado, por que me estoy quedando sin plata para la renta-

-Hn, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?-

-¿Por casualidad sabes si tu cuchi Hiei tiene celular?-

-Supongo que anda con el mío-

_Tajante_

-Dámelo, te daré un poco de ventaja-

-¿Cómo?-

-Simple, me haré pasar por "alguien" ya veras, si lo aburro, seguro querrá irse a su casa y así tu amigo no lo encontrará-

_Sonrisa pepsodent_

-Esta bien, pero no hagas n-a-d-a, que lo i-n-s-i-t-e a quedarse-

Suspiró…ya era la tercera vez en el día que suspiraba, ¿pero que podía hacer ahora?, buena el lío que tenía, y más encima si le sumamos esta demente desquiciada, podríamos decir que con cada suspiro un poco de su vida se le iba de la boca. Sólo faltaba que le llamase su madre para decirle que volvía de sus vacaciones.

-¿Me deseas suerte?- preguntó la diosa con su mejor sonrisa

-No-

-Pero que simpático eres-

-¿Qué quieres que te de a cambio de esto?

-Una cita con tu amigo-

* * *

**-Centro comercial, en algún lugar del tercer piso-**

Se sentó en una de las sillas de ese enorme y brillante lugar, estaba sólo, con muchas cajas de ropa, y semillas que había "comprado" con "miradas fugaces" a muchas señoritas que le quedaban viendo con cara de "serás mío".

Estaba cansando de ese palacete, es cierto que se había divertido mucho ese día, vamos, ¿quien no se divertiría si le regalan cada cosa que él pidiese a cambio sólo de una sonrisa?

Pero…por algo que no sabia, no estaba feliz…¿para que la ropa?, ¿si kurama jamás se había fijado en nada de lo que se ponía?, ¿para que comprarle regalos?, ¿si en toda su amistad jamás se habían regalado nada de nada, ni siquiera para navidad?:

No es que le molestase, pero es que, esta sensación extraña que bajaba en todo su cuerpo no era nada parecido a algo que hubiese sentido antes, estaba exhausto.

_-Quiero volver a ser yo-_ se dijo, imaginándose quizás que sólo era un mal sueño, que el no poder utilizar su jagan era una broma jugada por el idiota de Urameshi, o que sus intentos fallidos por cortarle la garganta a una de esas mujeres locas eran por culpa del bebé idiota de Koedma. Pero aceptémoslo, quizás nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

En ese momento experimentó como algo "vibraba" en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones escotados y negros, y casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando contempló una "caja cuadrada brillando" con una antena y más encima de color rosa en su bolsillo, ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?, ¿Por qué vibraba?, ¿Por qué sonaba tan raro?.

¡Por que hacía tantas preguntas!

-¿Por que es rosado?- si, seguro la gente que lo miraba podía leer el tremendo letrero de "soy homosexual", "no disponible", "estoy peleando con mi yo interno así que no me fastidie a menos que quiera que le corte los ojos".

-Esto…se que el baka kitsune me dijo como se llamaba, pero ahora no lo recuerdo-

Suspiró….

Lo primero que intentó fue ver la pantalla, pero al parecer ni siquiera sabía exactamente que decía, por un "mágico instinto" le dio clic al botón de color verde, y se izo la luz.

Y el infierno le mostró su mejor sonrisa…

_-Hola mi niño precioso_-

Muy bien, sonaba a la voz de una mujer, pero….¡un segundo!, ese era el celular de su Kurama, por lo tanto esa "chica" estaba llamando a su Kurama.

-Dígame señorita- lo malo, es que por más que se esforzaba no podía soltar una sola palabra de "te matare", "hoy no quiero"; "me tienes harto"

-_Shuishi, amor, hoy llegaré a casa tarde, así que por favor, te pido que cuides de tu hermano, ya que esta algo enfermo, y la belleza de tu madre no podrá llegar a cuidarlo, por que tiene una junta importantísima en el hospital con el guapo de su jefe.-_

Silencio…

-_No sé que te pasó hoy, cuando me dijiste que era una "humana", deberé hablar con tu padre, te llevaré al psicólogo; creo que estas viendo muchas películas de acción, mi niño, yo que te críe, ¡eres sangre de mi sangre!, y me dices todas esas cosas absurdas de que eres un demonio reencarnado, que no me quieres, y que estas enamorado de no se quien; ¡buaaaa!-_

-Yo….bueno…verás mamá….-

¿Mamá?...

_-Jamás me darás un solo nieto, quiero llorar, ¡buaaaaa!-_

¿Por qué estaba escuchando las palabras de esa loca desquiciada de la mamá de Shuishi?; él siempre se "sonrojaba" cuando ella le llamaba Shuishi a Kurama, por que sonaba muy lindo, pero…¡que demonios estaba pensando!

¡Y que tonterías estaba diciendo!

_-¿Me estas escuchando?; oh, si yo sabía que estabas mal, pero nunca para tanto; ¿Cuándo te comenzaste a juntar con gente rara?; ¡y desde cuando que hablas con tu espejo hijo!; ¡los espejos no hablan!, yo sabía que no podías ser perfecto, por que a la larga terminarías enfermándote y…-_

-Dé-ja-me tran-qui-lo-

Corto….

De inmediato, se dejó caer en una de las barandas de la banca, ahora sí que no entendía nada, ¿por que tenía el celular?...

Y eso de que Kurama hubiese llamado a su madre humana…

_-Que miedo-_

La pantalla volvió a brillar, pero ahora, no era de llamada.

-¿Que es esto?-

-Mensaje recibido, ¿desea verlo?-

No recordaba que los celulares fueran tan…¿fáciles de usar?...

No mi niño, no son fáciles de usar, es que el modelo que tenía Kurama era el más antiguo, por que si tuvieras uno moderno en serio te daría un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre le habían parecido estúpidos, pero este tenía algo, como si el pudiese hacer lo que sea con el, "como gobernar el mundo", ¿podría llamar a Kurama?

-Que idiota, si yo tengo el teléfono-

-¿Desea visualizar el mensaje?-

-Si-

"_Debo decirte algo importante. Júntate conmigo en el primer piso del centro comercial. _

_-Kurama-_

Al parecer kamisama estaba confabulando para que este día fuera "perfecto".

_O todo lo contrario…_

* * *

**-Dentro de la tienda la magia del olimpo-**

-Corto-

-Era obvio, ¿quieres una tarjeta de felicitaciones acaso?, ¡de donde sacaste que mi madre se comporta de esa manera!-

Silencio…

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Sólo se me ocurre una idea, ya que estoy apunto de estrangularte niño bonito-

-¿Cuál?, si es como la anterior mejor deséchala-

-Te prefería cuando eras "dulce", pero anda, tu amigo es la cosa mas linda que he tenido la gracia de escuchar, si tiene una voz "_seductora_", estoy segura que ahora miles de señoritas están detrás de él.-

-Deja esos comentarios para más tarde-

-Seguro tiene un cuerpazo de esos que te matan, y un porte, y esos ojos deben de brillar más que un tardecer, ah, yo quisiera que mi novio fuese así de "perfecto"-

-Deberás sacarte esa idea de la cabeza-

-Estás celoso-

-Cállate-

En seguida el baka kitsune cruzó su mirada con la de ella, no supo por que, pero el sólo brillo de sus ojos le…atemorizó, como si la idea más descabellada y endemoniada se hubiese apoderado de sus sentidos, y de la poca cordura que tenía.

-¿Qué?-

-Escúchame, sólo puedes pedir un deseo a "el pendiente" por día, pero lamentablemente…

-¿Por qué todo debe tener un pero?-

-No puedes pedirle que te trasporte hasta Hiei, por que requiere de mucho poder y tiempo, y el tiempo no es lo que tenemos-

-¿Entonces?-

-Hermes, ¡tráeme la pantalla de la tv!-

-Para que demonios quieres ver la televisión ahora, ¡esta en juego MI FELICIDAD!-

-Tesoro, es una televisión astral, puede mostrarnos todo lo que queramos ver, mira- enseguida ella le dio clic a un "control remoto", y en ese momento una gran pantalla hizo acto de aparición en medio de la carpa.

Los colores se mezclaron unos con otros, y frente a ellos apareció el semblante de unos ojos carmesíes.

Estaba tal cual pensó que sería la loca de Frustation, con un pantalón de cuerina negro, camisa roja, cadenas y una mirada que podría hacer suspirar hasta la chica con el más frío corazón.

-¿Esta _monada _es tu chico amor?-

_Sonrojo_…

-Bueno, no es "tan lindo" pero si-

-¿Qué no es tan "lindo"'?, pero si es la cosita más hermosa que he visto, debiste decirme que era así, ¡quiero cambiar mi cita!-

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes, bruja- exclamó, sacando una espada de quien sabe donde, apuntando en medio de su cuello-

-Señorita Frustation, ¿quiere los datos del pelinegro?

-Si, buena idea Hermes, dinos "donde, cuando, como", y con quien esta-

_Sonrojo de parte de Kurama_

-Tu mente esta muy sucia "pelirrojito"-

-Hn-

…_Dos minutos después…_

-Bueno, se llama Hiei Jaganshi, dieciocho años "aparentemente", y acaba de recibir un mensaje por teléfono, se dirige al primer piso del centro comercial, y tiene un arete en el ombligo…¿¿un qué!!-

_Sonrojo de Kurama por segunda vez_

-Mira, lo único que podemos hacer por el momento tesoro, es "dedicarnos a observar", y cuando sea el momento oportuno entraras a escena-

-¿Y como lo haré si no puedo "desear" estar con Hiei antes que youko?-

-Eso lo resuelves tú-

-Hn-

_-Disfruta la película_-

* * *

-**Centro comercial, primer piso, quince minutos después-**

Respiró pausadamente, mientras enseguida sus ojos se deleitaban con la imagen que tenía en frente de él. Habían pasado exactamente dos horas, quince minutos, diez segundos y quien sabe cuantas milésimas de segundos. ¿Tan aburrido estaba que se puso a contar como un enfermo las manecillas del reloj de su muñeca?

-Parezco primerizo- se dijo, en seguida le dio un sorbo a su bebida, "regalada por una ilusa señorita", disfrutando del sabor y la extraña sensación que le dejaba en la garganta.

Sus ropas blancas las había cambiado por algo más varonil, camisa negra aterciopelada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados del cuello, lentes de sol plateados, pantalones negros ajustados; y dos anillos en sus dedos índices.

Se veía regio, y no necesitaba que le dijeran que lo era, si él ya había asimilado que era el hombre más guapo que había pisado el centro comercial.

Ahora, sólo debía acercársele, tomarle por sorpresa, y acorralarlo para comenzar a besarle el cuello, oh, si, ya podía imaginar como sería, ese pequeño cuello tersa, suave, mordible, y como sería disfrutar con su lengua la lengua de él.

Una cosa es que haya hecho una apuesta con el idiota de Kurama, pero otra, era que "para su desgracia" estaba igual de enamorado que el baka kitsune; pero no quería dañar al demonio de fuego, si él no le quería, ¿Quién era él para obligarlo a hacer lo contrario?

Vamos, el "tenia buenas intenciones", muy muy al fondo, por que primero quería jugar, y mantener su reputación, y como sucedía con todas sus presas, poco a poco, estas siempre, y si digo siempre es por que tengo razón, terminan enamorándose de él.

Y con Hiei no seria lo contrario.

-_El rojo te sienta muy bien_- comenzó a idear las miles de maneras para acercársele, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Cómo lo diría?, ¿Por qué, con quien, en que tono?...

-Al diablo- exclamó, se percató de la puerta que estaba a unos metros del jaganshi, quien ahora, estaba sentado en una de las bancas dándole la espalda.

Ya lo tenía…ya sabía que hacer para tenerlo en la palma de su mano

-A escena-

* * *

**-Dentro de la tienda la magia del olimpo-**

-"_Señoras y señores y ahora con ustedes "la magia del olimpo", les traemos directamente desde Japón al más sexy de los sexys, pues esta noche luchara por el amor de su vida"._

_Presentando el programa "cupido", quien les habla desde la torre del palacio de Zeus; narraré cada "movimiento" de nuestros protagonistas._

_Y ahora, ¡disfruten y pónganse cómodos!, ¡por que esto esta que arde nena!-_

-¿De donde saco esa ropa?- exclamó el pelirrojo, cuando vio el "new look", de Youko. Dios, seguro había destrozado la tarjeta de crédito de su madre, y ahora debería de explicarle por que no quedaba ni un sólo billete en la tarjeta.

-¿Y a quién le importa?, ¡Hermes, más te vale hacer una copia para mi!, que esta televisión sólo emite imágenes recientes y es ¡gratis por un día!-

"_Contemplen tal belleza, se ha movido de su asiento, a rozado con su lengua sus labios, levanta sus plateadas gafas, oh, ¡esos ojos me matan hasta a mi!; ¡lánzanos un beso bom bom!."_

-¿El de la tele es pariente tuyo o que?-

-No, todos los dioses que servimos a Zeus quedamos algo locos-

"_zigilosamente se dirige hacía su presa, comienza a rozar con su nariz el pequeño cuello del pelinegro, oh, ¿Qué veo?, ¡el otro esta temblando!; ¡es un amor de niño!; ¡lo quiero adoptar!"_

_¡El otro le toma de la mano!..._

_El de pelo negro lo mira temerosamente…_

_El peli plateado sonríe,…. ¡y que sonrisa!_

_-El rojo te sienta muy bien-_

-¡Voy a matar a Youko!-

La fulmino con su mirada

-Shhh, guarda silencio, que esto no se ve todos los días, ¡quiero palomitas!-

-Se supone que me ayudarás a detenerlo, ¡no a alentar que me quite el novio!-

-Tu descifra el deseo, déjame mirar que le hace, ¡me tiene pendiendo de un hilo!-

-¡Maldito deseo de mierda!-

-¡Yo sé que tú quieres!, ¡Gózalo tesoro mío, que pronto te lo quitaré yo!-

_Si, ¡no han aluciado señoritas!, acaba de lanzarle un piropo, ¡miren que seductor!, ha hecho que el niño bonito se sonroje, y que precioso se ve con ese rubor en sus mejillas._

_¡Yo quisiera esta en su lugar!, si tienen su número dénmelo, que me lo violo a ca mismo._

_Se ha levantado de la silla atemorizado, e intenta alejarse del peli-plata, ¿Qué haces niño bonito?, ¡la felicidad esta en frente de tus ojos!…_

_Youko Kurama se acerca peligrosamente y de inmediato le planta un beso en los labios, el otro intenta respirar; el corazón le bombea la sangre a mil por hora, oh, ¡dios!, ahora le roza con una de sus manos las piernas, Hiei levanta la mirada atemorizado, mientras su saliva se mezcla con la de Youko._

_-Me gusta cuando domino-_

_El peli-plata__ se saborea los labios, ¡si!, ¡seguro sabia mejor que el más exquisito vino de Zeus._

_Ahora se lanza a morderle el cuello tersa, oh, esta sudando frío, respira, gime. ¡Si yo sabia que le gustaría que le mordiesen el cuello!_

_La mano de Hiei intenta alejar el rostro de él. ¿Sus ojos están apunto de derramar unas lágrimas?_

_No mi niño no llores, ¡te juro que no dolerá!_

_-Kurama no te ama Hiei-_

_-Yo…-_

_-Te quiere como un juguete nada más, ¿no te das cuenta?-_

-¡No lo aguanto!-

-Quieto-

_"El otro lo acorrala en medio de la pared, se esta aprovechando de su inocencia…_

_¡Mis ojos!, ¡esto no es apto para menores!_

_Hiei se queda quieto unos segundos, lo mira peligrosamente, le fulmina, e intenta pegarle un combo en su rostro de ególatra altanero, youko sólo se sonríe, y detiene el golpe._

_-No te creo nada, zorro de mierda-_

_-Me gustan difíciles- si, estoy seguro que todos quedamos atontados cuando el habla, pero es que su voz es una delicia para nuestros oídos._

_Un minuto, ¡le ha acorralado de nuevo!, lo toma de la cintura, comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, pobres de los que estén contemplando esto en el centro comercial…_

_Hiei se esta mordiendo los labios para no gemir…_

_-Te voy a bajar el cierre, ¿te gustara que te masturbe Hi-chan?; Kurama jamás te dará un solo beso, yo te daré todos los que me pidas-_

_Se sonríe, ¡oh dios mío!..._

_Esta bajando…estaba bajando la mano por las caderas_

_-Deja…déjame-_

_-Shh, te prometo que lo haré suave-_

_-Mmm-_

_El cuerpo del peli-plata lo lleva hasta el piso, coloca sus manos a cada lado de su cuello, y lo muerde, lo roza; Hiei lleva sus manos hasta sus labios…_

_No puedo narrar lo que vendrá…¡aunque sabemos que vendrá!"_

-Tesoro-

-¡Muérete bruja!-

-¡Espera, debes de pensarlo bien!

-¡Que quieres que piense!, no lo dejaré que me lo lastime, maldita sea, ¡deseo estar en el lugar de Youko!-

* * *

Ya no escuchaba los gritos de esa televisión, ni muchos los gemidos de Hiei bajo los besos adictivos de Youko. ¿Por qué todo le debía de salir mal a él?; ¿si lo único que quería era estar con el Körime de fuego?; se movió unos centímetros, pero, aquella textura suave que yacía bajo sus manos se le hizo extraña, ¿y el sabor que tenía en sus labios?; ¿y el aroma que despedía su cuerpo en ese minuto a que se debía?.

Respiró, y en seguida vislumbró el cuello, la camisa desgarrada, las gotas de sudor que caían una tras otra debajo de él.

¿Estaba sobre alguien acaso?

-Yo…esto-

Se sonrojo autómata, y sin quererlo le rozó con sus piernas al intentar moverse, acto reflejo, dirigió su mirada al piso…

_En seguida escuchó esa voz…_

-Suéltame-

Cuando abrió los ojos, su corazón latió a mil por hora, amenazando con salírsele por la boca.

No fue el deseo lo que lo dejo en shock…

Ni mucho menos darse cuenta que no estaba Youko por ninguna parte…

Al abrir los ojos…

El sabor de su lengua, la respiración agitada, los labios de Hiei mordiendo los suyos…

No fue eso…

Fue darse cuenta, una vez que el otro le obligó a bajar la vista, que estaba mordiendo y lamiendo uno de sus pectorales; y Hiei le contemplaba ahora, con su más mortífera mirada.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ausente?, mmm, no lo sé, ¡patéenme!, creo que fueron como seis meses, pero recién tengo tiempo para actualizar algo, y como lo prometí, estaré avisando los días que actualice a sus mails, para que no se pasen por las puras.

Espero les haya gustado, no pude evitar hacer una escena de Youko y Hiei, sé que muchos me querrán matar, pero no lo viole, así que sonrío. Ojojooj, pero ganas no me faltaron, lástima que si lo violaba la trama se me descarrila.

Espero les haya gustado.

Patonejito ¿te diste cuenta que es lo que te pido?

¿Muchas frases subliminales verdad?

A los que seguro se están preguntando ¿quien es la loca de Frustation-sama?, les recuerdo que son personajes que he tomado prestados con la autorización de la autora "Patonejo" de Saint Seiya Yaoi, y todos los nombres son única y exclusivamente de ella.

Gracias por dejar que Frustation firmara un contrato conmigo, mira que me encantó incluirla en el fick.

Gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron comentarios, y a los que leen y no dejan, y al gato de la esquina, y al conejito de mi hermana n.n

_**Especialmente a:**_

**Minamino Hiei, marpesa fane-li, Arisu de Chateaubriand, Andromeda no Sainto, -Rescue coluptor-, Deby-kun, Kakushi Miko, Patonejo y Kuranieves Jaganshi**

* * *

…_**Y no quiero que el mundo me vea…**_

…_**Por que no creo que ellos entiendan…**_

…_**Cuando todo esta hecho para ser destruido…**_

…_**Yo sólo quiero que tú sepas quien soy**__…_

-Iris-

Goo Goo Dolls

**¡Reviews!**


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Oh My Wish!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de la serie yyh no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de su autor Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es una mera manera de entretenerme cuando estoy mirando el techo y no estoy con la cabeza volando por las nubes.

_**Notas:**_

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de este fic, espero les guste este capítulo, a decir verdad me costó bastante terminarlo, por que las ideas se iban o no tenía tiempo o que se yo.

Sé que quizás cuando lean este capi pensaran que la idea dejo de ser muy original, pero trate de hacerla lo mejor posible para que no quedará tan repetitiva.

Espero les guste el capítulo n.n

Las frases en cursiva son pensamientos inducidos en la mente de kurama (luego entenderan el por que)

* * *

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-Centro comercial de Tokio-**

_-Suéltame… baka kitsune-_

La voz volvió hasta su cerebro, pero es que simplemente era imposible concentrarse en ella. Dios; ¡esto no podía estar pasando!.

Esto ya era tener más que mala suerte, era estar maldito, maldecido, hechizado, embrujado o quien sabe que; lo único que sabía era que no quería mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo, y que el sabor dentro de sus labios lo estaban mareando, asfixiando.

_Y le gustaba…_

Si; ¡le gustaba el sabor de esa saliva en su boca!, le gustaba el tono con que le estaba hablando; ¿masoquista, sádico? quién sabe, pero, desde que había pedido ese fatídico deseo su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, y no podía hacer nada más que quedarse allí; ¡como piedra!, vil momia sobre su cuerpo por que no tenía "valor" para darle la cara.

No quería levantarse, no podía moverse, no podía respirar…

No podía evitar sentir la mirada fulminante de Hiei…

No podía evitar escuchar los murmullos detrás de ellos en el centro comercial…

No podía evitar pensar lo que habría pasado si no hubiese pedido ese deseo…

¿Por qué?; ¡Por que había gritado un deseo a lo tonto!,

_-¡No, no, no ,no!-_

Y para rematarla, justo, pero justo por esas "casualidades de la vida" tenía ese maldito pendiente en sus manos.

¿Y si Youko hubiese llegado más lejos?

¿Y si le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole Youko?

-Yo…esto…no quiero que pienses…-

-Kitsune…yo-

_-Si le da un beso se enamorará de él-_

Y esas palabras regresaron de la nada, como le hubiese gustado que en vez de esas palabras hubiese salido un "no te preocupes, él te quiere, te perdonara que tu otra mitad estuviese apunto de violarle"; pero no, ahora sí que no habría manera de llegar hasta ese corazón de piedra; ¡malditos sentimientos humanos que provocan estas cosas!.

Pero vamos, ¿Cómo saldrían ustedes de esta?...

_-Por favor por favor, ¡deseo que me trague la tierra!-_

Nada….

_-Maldito collar de mierda-_

Experimentó como sus manos se paralizaron, y su corazón bombeaba sangre tan potentemente que creyó que en cualquier momento moriría de un ataque cardiaco, o que le daría un paro respiratorio.

_-No me mires así, no por favor-_

Estaba perdido…con un pie en la tumba, y lo sabía.

Sabía que si se acercaba aunque fuese medio milímetro Hiei le cortaría la garganta, pero…

-¡Es tu oportunidad, bésalo, esta sólo, libre, disponible, esperando por ti bombom!-

_-Ahora no-_ pensó, no necesitaba que esa desquiciante voz le dijese que hacer, necesitaba concentrarse, por que; ¿preferiría perder a su mejor amigo por un capricho banal y que duraría sólo unos segundos?; ¿sabiendo que después se arrepentiría para toda la vida?; ¿y luego de eso se quedaría en su alcoba carcomiéndose en depresión si Hiei se iba para siempre?

-Esta vez haré las cosas bien-

Y si eso quería decir perderle, entonces estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio. ¿Qué le inventaría?, después de todo, que Youko haya intento usarle no estaba en lo que uno catalogaría de "buen amigo y compañero".

¿Por qué kamisama tenía que castigarlo así?

¡Sólo quería que Hiei le dijera que sentía lo mismo que él!

Muy bien, ahora necesitaba que los engranes de su cerebro funcionasen.

-_Estoy p-a-r-a-l-i-z-a-d-o-_

_-¡Pero bombom!, míralo, ¡no tendrás oportunidad de estar más cerca que esto!-_

_-Quizás, pero no quiero perderlo-_

De inmediato intento mover sus labios levemente para pronunciar una que otra palabra, pero, el tiritar en sus manos era tal que no podía concentrarse bien, ¿desde cuando era tan nervioso?, ¿y por que sentía un calor escalofriante y punzante en medio de su frente?; ¿Por qué sentía que todo lo mareaba?; ¿le daba vueltas cuando dejaba la mirada sobre el pequeño körime?

¿Y desde cuando los ojos de Hiei eran verdes?

_-Esto no puede ser bueno_- pensó, el dolor regresó; creyó que le estaban partiendo la cabeza en la mitad.

No podía enfocar bien…

_-Mi vida, debo decirte algo que olvide-_

Ahora la imagen de ella se le vino a la mente, agitando un pequeño frasco que se le hizo d-e-m-a-s-i-a-d-o conocido.

_-Esa botella es…-_

Entonces, algo intangible se introdujo en su cerebro, descendió la mirada, y aquellas verdosas gemas que portaba ahora el pelinegro le fulminaron.

Pero no expresaban furia…no…el sentimiento que sus ojos mostraban era…

_-¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto baka kitsune? -_

Esa voz…

Estuvo seguro que Hiei no había pronunciado una sola frase, por que los labios no se habían despegado de su boca, ni siquiera le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero estaba seguro…

La voz de Hiei en su cerebro….

El miedo de su voz en su cerebro….

_-Maldito zorro, ¿Qué esperas para quitarte?, ¡ojala pudiera decirte cuanto te odio, pero no me sale nada de la garganta!-_

Esas escalofriantes palabras en su cabeza…

_-¿Tenías que dejar que Youko se divirtiera a costa mía?; ¡debí hacerle caso a Mukuro cuando me dijo que al fin y al cabo sólo eres un kitsune caprichoso!- _

Sabía que Hiei no estaba diciendo algo, de nuevo la punzada le penetró, y esta vez estuvo seguro…

Esta sensación debía parecerse a…

_-Jagan_- la palabra se coló en su cabeza, no, eso no… ¡imposible!, amenos que…

Otra punzada, y esta vez pudo sentir el filo de algo cortándole su rostro…

_-¿Por qué sangras Kurama?-_

El líquido bajó por su frente, atravesando el medio de sus cuencas hasta llegar a sus labios entre abiertos.

_Y el sabor fue tal que lo dejo perplejo unos minutos._

-Kurama…-no supo si esta vez lo había imaginado, pero lo escuchaba de todas maneras,

Y ese liquido en medio de su boca, el sabor amargo y agridulce en la punta de su lengua, el color rojo teñido en sus carnosos labios.

_-Que vergüenza, ¿Cómo se atreven?, mejor que se vayan a un motel-_

_-No se que tiene esos dos, ¿es un chico sobre un chico o una chica sobre un chico?-_

_-¿Por qué me usaste?-_

-Por favor, haz que se calle- exclamó el pelirrojo agarrándose la punta de su cien.

_-Que ridículos se ven; ¡mira que bailar en el pasillo vestidos de conejos rosados! -_

_-Si, este es mi mundo imaginario, todos son invenciones mías, ellos no bailan, hacen lo que yo les ordeno, ajajjaa-_

_-¡Yo quiero un héroe!, ¡esperaré por un héroe hasta que tenga que haber, muy fuerte será y veloz actuara!…;¿Qué seguía?,…la parte de la galletita gritando, oh mira- _apunta con el dedo_- ¡gays! -_

_-Mira eso, están tapando el pasillo-_

_-……..-_

_-Dios me libre, una pareja de esos raros, ¡que tiene la juventud en la cabeza estos días!-_

-¡Como soportas esto Hiei!, ¿Cómo los bloqueo?-exclamó el pelirrojo, mientras clavaba sus uñas inconcientemente en su piel, ahora, lo que sintiese el pelinegro había pasado a un segundo plano. ¡Ahora le importaba que su cabeza no le estallase!

-No pienses en nada baka kitsune-

¿Lo había dicho o lo había pensado?, ¿lo había imaginado o era lo que el quería escuchar?

-¿Y como hago eso?-

-Concéntrate en algo, busca un punto muerto-

-¿Que es eso?, déjate de susurrar, ¡maldita sea dime si me estas hablando o lo estas pensado Hiei!

_-¡Como se le ocurre gritar en medio del pasillo!-_

_-Esta loco, mira que hablar solo, ojala que mi hijo no llegue a ese extremo de rareza-_

_-Seguro tiene esquizofrenia o algo parecido-_

_-¿No es ese el hijo de Shiori?-_

-Así como vas Kitsune te informo que gritaras de un momento a otro-

-¿No se supone que debería de poder controlar eso?-

-No me preguntes a mí, no soy yo quien tiene ahora un ojo en la frente, y me deberás de explicar todo este embrollo, ¡por que sé que tú tienes la culpa!-

_-¿Qué es esa cosa?-_

_-Mamá, vi algo que brillaba, por favor, anda, suéltame, déjame ir a verlo-_

_-Bom bom, escucha a tu amigo; los efectos secundarios de la poción acaban de comenzar, y tal parece que no es solamente haberte quedado con su personalidad-_

-Y me lo dices ahora, maldita bruja, ¡haz que la cabeza deje de dolerme!-

-Kurama, ¿con quien estas hablando?-

-_Cambiaras seguro de cuerpo con él, y no te lo negaré; a ambos les dolerá, pero tu has comenzado antes por que fuiste quien invoco el deseo; sin embargo, eso no es suficiente para gatillar el cambio, se necesita de una fuerza mucho mayor para ello-_

-¿Qué clase de fuerza?-

_-Que él te diga que te ama, que él te bese, que él sienta lo que tu sientes, la fuerza para ello radica en lo que "él desee" no lo que tú desees, si tú le besas, conseguirás que se active la poción, pero, si es él quien lo hace no te aseguro que se cumpla lo que me pediste-_

-Eso quiere decir..-

_-Que podrías perderlo, si una vez te besa no siente nada por ti-_

_-_Kurama-

-No quiero.;..¡No quiero que eso suceda!-

_-Busca un punto muerto como te dijo, es lo único que puedes hacer por ahora, para que el cambio no sea tan martirizante-_

-Si me dijeras que es, ¿en que debo de concentrarme?-

_-Es el más desesperado deseo de tu corazón mi niño-_

Silencio…

-¿_Cuál es tu deseo pelirrojito?, ¿Por qué darías tu vida amor?-_

-Yo…no puedo decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera sé si estoy pensando en voz alta-

_-Estas pensando en voz alta mi niño-_

-Genial-

-¿Por qué me usaste kitsune?-

-Hiei yo…nunca-

_-¿Por qué Kurama?-_

Fue como un susurro, letra por letra pronunciada al lado de sus oídos y sabía que Hiei no había vuelto a mover los labios para pronunciar aquello.

Quería decirle cuanto lo amaba; cuanto había hecho por que se fijara en él.

Quería decirle todas las locuras que estaba dispuesto hacer con tal de recibir un beso de sus labios, quería decirle que jamás tuvo intención de lastimarle, que quería castrar a youko por hacerle esa canallada…pero…pero…

_-Kitsune, ¿acaso tú me quieres?-_

-Yo, yo…-oh, la punzada en su sien fue tal que sin quererlo pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas comenzaron a descender de sus orbes, su cabeza jugaba con su mente; ¿y si había imaginado la frase?-

_-No me gusta verte llorar_-

Y la voz dentro de su cabeza siguió hablándole, como si necesitara más voces, pero…algo tenía, no sabía que, pero cuando escuchaba ese tono, cuando descifraba cada letra de sus palabras los otros sonidos desaparecían-

-Dices eso sólo por que sabes que es lo que quiero escuchar, no por que realmente lo sientas Hiei-

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada Kurama-

-Entonces que-

-Supongo…que… estás utilizado el poder del Jagan kitsune-

Abrió los ojos inmensamente de un minuto para el otro y no pudo evitar recordar la frase que le había dicho la bruja.

_-Cambiaran de cuerpo y les dolerá-_

-Lee…lee mi mente-

-Hiei, ¿Te sientes bien?, estas respirando demasiado rápido-

_-No lo sé…pero duele-_

-Quédate aquí, tengo que buscar a alguien para arreglar eso-

_-¡No iré con un humano_!-

-¡Pero estas sudando mucho!-

_-¡Dije que no Kurama!-_

Experimentó como un sentimiento de furia le traspasó, era increíble poder sentir eso, ¿el jagan le permitía aquello?, ¿saber lo que el otro sentía, pensaba o quería decir? Experimentar lo que el estaba experimentado era en algo choqueante, y saber que Hiei podía pensar coherentemente a pesar del cambio de personalidad le dio miedo, por que, no podría evitar saber lo que realmente querían decirle sus labios.

Bajo la mirada cuando la voz del Jaganshi comenzó a escucharse dentro de su cabeza, pero le preocupaba el malestar que le embargo de un minuto a otro, por que…¿eso lo estaba sintiendo Hiei verdad?, ¿Ese dolor en medio del pecho era de Hiei verdad?

_-Baka kitsune, escúchame, te dolerá el poder del jagan, saber lo que todos piensan o sienten, y no podrás hacer nada por evitar aquello… si no lo controlas enloquecerás…pero…_

-¿Cómo lo hago Hiei?, ¿cómo hago para que estas voces desaparezcan?-

_-No debes hablar baka kitsune… sólo déjate…déjate…-_

-¿Qué pasa Hiei?-

_-No puedo…respirar…que…-_

Y lo sintió dentro de su mente, la imagen de su cuerpo contrayéndose, el pecho cerrándose de un momento a otro…

-Quédate tranquilo Hiei-

_-¿Qué…es esto?, ¿Por qué… no puedo respirar…bien…kurama?, ¿Por qué… me duele el pecho?-_

-Bruja, necesito que me ayudes ahora, ¿el cambio nos afectará a ambos al mismo tiempo?-

_-No lo sé amor, pero tal parece que es así...pero, creo que deberías preocuparte por otra cosa-_

_-Duele…mucho…-_

-Por favor no me digas que hay otro pero-

_-Amor, te haré una pregunta simple ¿ves a tu amigo plateado por alguna parte?-_

-¿Que tiene que ver Youko aquí?-

_-Kurama…ayu…-_espalda contrayéndose en contra del piso

-Dios, ¡Hiei!-

_-¿Recuerdas que le pediste al pendiente?-_

-Estar en el lugar de youko, eso fue, ¡para que mierda quieres que te lo repita!-

_-¿Lo vez en alguna parte?, ¡dime que lo ves por que si no, no te gustará la respuesta!-_

Sabía que era inútil buscarle, por que simplemente fue como si el zorro plateado se hubiese desvanecido, a menos que…

-No veo a Youko; ¡¿A dónde rayos se fue Youko?!, ¡no pudo desaparecer así como así!-

_-Siento frío…-_

-¿Por que no veo a Youko por ninguna parte?

_-Te lo explicare rápido, Estabas unido a youko antes de tomarte la poción amor; por lo tanto, es obvio que durante el proceso del deseo él desapareciera, y si cambian de cuerpo; ¡se tiene que unir al de tu amigo!-_

_-¡Alguien explíqueme que esta pasando!-_

-¿Quieres decir que Youko compartirá el cuerpo con Hiei?-

_-Podrías decirlo de esa manera, puesto que tú has vivido toda la vida con esa esencia de mitad demonio, sería normal que él tenga que compartirlo como tú-_

_-¡Arg!, maldita sea, ¡Kurama!-_

Su cuerpo se contrajo, y al instante una sensación intangible y dolorosa se apoderó de él, corazón apretándose y palpitando con fuerza hasta hacerle pedazos los tímpanos, ojala se hubiese detenido, pero de inmediato pequeñas gotas de sudor descendieron por su frente y un calor horripilante comenzó a asfixiarle la garganta.

Manos temblando, y los rojizos ojos que ahora portaba el kitsune le fulminaron.

-_Se tiene que unir a él_- recordó el pelirrojo, y apretó las manos de Hiei que comenzaron a convulsionarse en contra del piso con tal fuerza, que el otro creyó que se le romperían.

Sobre el frío suelo del establecimiento experimentó un espasmo, como le quemaba por dentro la piel, un hormigueo caluroso que le impido seguir hablándole a Kurama.

Y dolía; ¡dolía como si le estuviesen clavando una cuchilla en medio del pecho!

¡Dolía sentir como de un momento a otro otra presencia se hubiese mezclado con la suya!

-Hiei; mírame-

_-¡No quiero!, ¡déjame en paz kurama!_-

-¡No Hiei!, ¡por favor!-

Su instinto de supervivencia pareció aflorar, y otra vez aquellos muros de hielo que le separaban del pequeño Körime le impidieron llegar hasta él, ¡si tan sólo supiera usar bien el jagan!

Los ojos ahora verdes de Hiei se cerraron de golpe, mientras llevó con fuerza sus colmillos para mordisquear sus labios.

Aquello le ayudó a olvidarse por un momento del dolor.

_-Les dolerá_- recordó las palabras de ella el pelirrojo, apenas percibió dentro de su cuerpo que algo en Hiei no estaba bien.

Si, y ver como el pelinegro se movía debajo suyo apretando sus labios no le gusto, se sentía impotente, ¡si hubiese sabido que le haría daño sin saberlo jamás habría tomado la maldita poción!-

_-¡Kitsune!-_ le escuchó decir el pelirrojo, de inmediato bajo la cabeza, contemplando sin saber que hacer.

Y es que aparte de escuchar lo que pensaba Hiei, podía también ver algunas imágenes, fue un segundo, quizás dos, no supo exactamente, pero estuvo seguro de haber visto la silueta de Youko en ella.

_-Esta experiencia esta resultando muy interesante_- otra voz, y ahora no dudo, ¡conocía esa voz!

El problema ahora era explicarle a Hiei como lidiar con youko dentro de su cabeza, aquello le había costado mucho a él, pues se trataba de una unión no solo de poderes demoníacos, sino de sentimientos.

_-Me reiré de ti Shu-chan luego de que esto se arregle_, _pero por ahora te cumpliré un deseo- _la imagen del zorro apareció riéndose en su mente, y de un momento a otro desapareció dejando sólo el rostro de Hiei en su visual_- No te haré más daño, tu cuerpo parece conectarse a la perfección con el mío, pero al parecer yo tengo más poder sobre el- _exclamó, instantáneamente el cuerpo de Hiei volvió a descender al frío suelo, respirando con cierta dificultad, su frente estaba cubierto de gotas de sudor y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

_-Esta apretando mucho las manos- _pensó el kitsune, acariciando la frente del pelinegro, incitándolo a que le mirase.

-Hiei-

_-Mírale Hiei-_

Ya no sentía el martirizante dolor, ni las arqueadas que había experimentado en toda su espalda…

Su mirada se perdió en un punto fijo, y el palpitar comenzó a intensificarse, y a pesar del calor ya no le dolía el pecho, ni la cabeza le martillaba minuto a minuto…

-_No duele_- se dijo, más bien, aquella sensación fue bajando de intensidad, la otra presencia se acopló a la suya poco a poco, entonces, fijo sus ojos en el rostro del kitsune que estaba sobre él.

Se sentía extraño, mareado, como si alguien más estuviese dentro de su cuerpo y mente; sin su jagan no podía saber lo que pasaba por la de Kurama, y él quería saber que demonios era lo que estaba pasando…pero ahora, había algo dentro suyo mucho más fuerte, que lo dominaba al grado de no poder oponerse a ello.

Sentía que no podía dominar su cuerpo, que miraba a través de los ojos de otra persona.

-¿Por qué siento esto?-

-_Acércate, sé que quieres hacerlo- _esa voz dentro de su cabeza fue tan excitante, como si supiera exactamente lo que alguna vez deseo hacer, se preguntó por que aquella voz parecía hipnotizarle, hechizarlo a tal grado de no poder resistirse a obedecerla.

_-Sé que te gusta que kurama este encima tuyo mi dulce körime-_

-¿Te encuentras bien Hiei?-pregunto el pelirrojo, cuando, sin quererlo se percató que el otro lo mirada embelesadamente.

-Yo…-

_-Bésalo-_

Luego de eso no supo por que, pero…los labios del pelirrojo se le hicieron tan apetecibles.

¿Si juntará los labios a los de él se sentiría mejor?...

Si le besara una vez, tan sólo una vez; ¿el otro le odiaría?...-

_-Créeme, así sabrás si amas al humano o al demonio Hiei-_ poco a poco, comenzó a acercársele, levantando su cuerpo estático del suelo. No supo como, ni de donde, pero una fuerza descomunal se había adueñado de sus brazos, y su sangre hervía a más no poder.

_-Sé que desde hace mucho quieres hacer eso-_

Para cuando se dio cuenta había arrojado al kitsune al suelo, quedando ahora arriba de su abdomen.

-Kitsune- exclamó, y una extraña sonrisa brotó de su boca, jugando con las palabras.

De inmediato sus mejillas volvieron a sonrrojarse.

_-Sus ojos tienen brillo dorado…no me digas que…oh diablos_-Pensó el kitsune, y en el instante en que quiso zafarse de su agarre lo sintió.

Esos labios tocando los suyos, rozando los suyos.

La lengua jugando, pidiendo permiso para poder juntarse con la suya.

Y sabía que no era un deseo de Hiei hacerlo, sabía que era el maldito de Youko doblegando la voluntad del körime, pero…

El corazón le latió con potencia, mientras las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

Y no pudo evitar corresponderle, juntar la lengua con la suya, sentir su saliva mezclarse, que la sangre le subiese hasta las mejillas, que el calor se intensificaba por todo su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con violencia, imaginando la manera que sería tenerle más cerca de él, imaginando como se sentiría poder rosarle el cuello con sus labios, morderle la comisura de estos con sus dientes lentamente.

De inmediato, sintió la fría saliva del körime bañando su boca, y luego, la lengua lamiéndole lentamente, antes de volver a presionar sobre sus labios con lujuria.

_La pequeña boquita inexperta de Hiei tratando de dominarle..._

Tragó aire salvajemente, pero no pudo evitar sentir como el corazón se le oprimía…

-Te amo Kitsune-

Si, y si no fuera por que sabía que era Youko jugando con la mente de Hiei, le habría creído.

_Y como le dolió aquello._

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

Capítulo IV terminado, sé que quizas quedo muy cortito, pero recuerden dije que este fick tendría a lo menos 2000 a 3000 palabras, y ultimamente me di cuenta que tengo ficks en que los capítulos se vuelven tediosos para leer, por ejemplo, decidí que cortaré los capitulos de partitura de amor fantasma y habitación 313, los dividré en dos los que ya estan publicados, por que en serio que cansa, y creo que esta cantidad no tanto.

Pero si les gusta más los capitulos largos me dicen y los alargo en este fick a unas 5000 palabras, lo que vendría siendo dos escenas más creo.

Espero se haya entendido la idea del capítulo, les digo que más de diez capis no saldran, creo que terminará por el capítulo 8, (cosa que espero), por que la trama es muy sencilla.

Sé que muchas me querrán matar por el final de este capítulo, pero decir que me gusto es decir poco, por que me estaba riendo a más no poder cuando acabe de escribirlo, y si, yo misma pienso que quedo terriblemente corto, pero debía aprovechar que volvió mi musa.

_**Especialmente a:**_

**Minamino Hiei, kittywolf, Andrómeda no sainto, Rescue coluptor, Kuranieves Jaganshi, Yue Hiwatari y Nejito.**

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen esta historia, a los conejitos rosados de mi hermana, ¡al Draco/Harry! (que no viene al caso, pero he leido ya seis ficks este día seguidos de ellos, cosa que quiere decir volvi a mi adicción según yo superada), al gatito negro de mi u, a mi hermana la loca de patonejo que cree vive en un mundo imaginario, a la gente que vino a gastarle aire al mundo, ¡y a todos los lectores del Yaoi de Hiei x Kurama!.

_**Nota:**_

Por favor, les pido a todas los lectores anonimos que no estan inscritos en la pagina que me dejen su mail en su comentario, así podre avisarles cuando actualizo un fick, además de responder sus dudas.

Nos veremos en noviembre n.n

* * *

**_...Tómame de la mano, siente el tacto de tu cuerpo palpando el mío..._**

**_...Tú y yo, haciendo el amor una vez más toda la noche..._**

**_...Me acuerdo de nosotros caminando por el parque de noche..._**

**_...Besándonos y acariciándonos un poco más..._**

**_...Deja que fluya, tócame y suéltate..._**

-Al romper el amanecer-

**Break of dawn**

Michael Jackson


	6. Capítulo V

_**Oh my wish!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, pertenecen al mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, quien supo que yo nacería y me pondría a escribir historias sin sentido de sus creaciones para mi deleite.

_**Notas: **_

Mis disculpas por la gran demora de este fick, pero no encontraba la inspiración para poder seguirle, ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo libre me puse a leer toda la historia y esboce algo, y ¡chan ,chan!, nació el capítulo 5, no dejaré ninguna historia sin terminar, aunque me tarde años en hacerlo, pero es que sé lo que es que una historia no este terminada y te quede ese sabor de "me habría gustado saber que seguía"; me ha pasado con muchas historias que yo he considerado interesantes y por falta de comentarios no los han seguido, y allí es cuando uno se da cuenta de lo valioso que es para un autor los comentarios, aunque sea para criticar escritura o faltas de ortografía.

Desde ya muchas gracias a quienes están leyendo la historia y la siguen a pesar de la demora.

* * *

**-****Capítulo V-**

**-****Habitación de Shuishi Minamino-**

Abrió los ojos, lo último que recordaba era estar en el centro comercial con Hiei, que había empezado a sentir como el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente, y que la cabeza parecía querer estallarle. ¿Cuánto hace de aquello?; no podía conectar los sucesos, y mucho menos podía descifrar el por que algo parecía no encajar en su memoria, o en su habitación.

-¿Estas bien amor?- una voz extraña, ¿en su cabeza?, no, era como si le hubiesen estado hablando en susurros.

-Creo que sale mas fácil si abres los ojos- muy bien, ahora se sentía como un idiota, ¿de cuando que tenía los ojos cerrados?

-¿Qué paso?- la mujer de cabellera negra le miraba dulcemente, espera, ¡ella era lo que no encajaba en la pieza!, ¿y por que él estaba durmiendo en el suelo y ella estaba instalada en su cama, con una pijama y tomando desayuno como quien dice "es mi casa"?

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- olvido aquel fugaz pensamiento, y en su lugar las ganas de cortarla en diferentes trozos fueron demasiado tentadoras, muy bien, ahora sonaba como un asesino en serie.

Espera, sonaba como Hiei

-Te lo explicaré, sucede que a cierto chico bonito y hermoso se le ocurrió pedir un deseo- muy bien esta historia se la sabía, le sonaba de alguna parte - Y sin saberlo esta maravillosa mujer que es mágica, que sabe hacer de todo y esta postulando para ser mis universo le vendió una poción de amor para que se cumpliesen sus sueños y pudiese tener a su príncipe encantador, temiendo que en el proceso se convirtiese en rana- espera, él nunca pensó que se transformaría en una rana- la cosa, es que al parecer este niño bonito le faltaba aire en el cerebro o no estaba poniendo atención a esta belleza, pero recuerdo haberle dicho que se debía tomar la poción a las doce de la noche- muy bien eso ya no le estaba gustando, ya recordaba toda la historia, y no era necesario se la repitieran como si tuviese memoria de corto plazo - Pero como estaba tan apresurado por que si no llegaba a su casa le darían una surra se la tomo media hora antes, y ¡sas!-

-¿Sas que?-

-SAS que arruino su deseo, dejo traumatizados a los pobres transeúntes del centro comercial con sus muestras homosexuales publicas, cambio de cuerpo con su chuchis cuchis, ahora tiene un tercer ojo en la frente, un Hiei encerrado en su armario por que yo no sabía que hacer con él estando tan drogado, o algo donde pudiese esconderlo, más encima tuve que pedirle prestado a Zeus un poco de magia del olimpo para detener el tiempo, borrarle la memoria a la gente y transportarte hasta acá, y ¡ni siquiera me has dado una foto del peliplata!- espera, eso estaba fuera de control.

¿A que se refería con un "Hiei encerrado en su armario", fuera de control y drogado?

-¿Estas de broma?-

-No bromeo, es más, deberías de preocuparte de hacer algo con tu amigo, mira que ha estado toda la mañana lanzándome una saltada de insultos y cosas que se le cruzan por el camino-

Si, podría tratarse de Hiei.

Muy bien, ahora tenía dos problemas:

Primero: explicarle a Hiei la estupidez de haber comprado una poción para enamorarlo por que para él era la cosa más hermosa, maravillosa y bla bla del mundo sin que intentase matarlo

Segundo: enseñarle a convivir con Youko, y para eso si que se necesitaba valor.

-¿Dónde esta?-

-En el armario, ¡no sabes lo que me costo moverlo!, ¿Qué comes eh?, te ves delgado pero tu cuerpo pesa como una tonelada-

-Es por que somos dos en un cuerpo- bajó la vista, recordaba todo lo que la mujer le decía, bueno, casi todo, obviamente estando inconciente no lograba recordar la cosa del poder de Zeus, ni de los ningens ni nada, cosa que agradecía muy al fondo claro esta por que no sabría que hacer si alguien lo reconocía o le hubiesen sacado una foto.

-Sabes, ahora que te miro eres una monada, con razón te gusto este chico, ¡que emoción!, ¡debe ser ultra sobrenatural estar en el cuerpo de tu cuchis cuchis!- si como no, lo único que sentía eran ganas de cortarla con una cuchilla, de sacarle los ojos, de comer nieve dulce y que tenía algún trauma psicológico escondido por allí, además de mencionar que veía las cosas por tres, y que le dolía la cabeza con sus gritos.

Muy bien, era todo un amargado.

-Solo quiero saber como hacer para mirar normal-

-Supongo que tendrás una larga conversación, estoy segura que él también esta pasando por algo asi- si pudiese saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hiei en ese momento sería maravilloso, seguro estaba en el armario tratando de derribarlo, quemarlo o algo por el estilo; pero bueno, lastima que no pudiese.

Espera, si podía, ¡ahora tenia un tercer ojo!, lo que lo clasificaba en un demonio telépata que podrir abrir las aguas si quisiera, aunque eso seria una perdida de tiempo y un gasto de energía. Mirándose en el espejo frente a su cama, se encontró cara a cara con Hiei, y aquello fue muy vergonzoso…

Especialmente si te sonrojas una vez contemplas tu nuevo rostro en el espejo y no estas a solas, si no con una loca de patio que encuentra que todo lo que haces es mega dulce y digno de grabar para una telenovela.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta que su jagan era de color lila-

-¿Acaso importa eso?-

-No-

En ese momento escuchó el eco metálico de una maquina haciendo "clic", podía sentir las cosas antes de que ocurriesen, y aquello provocaba punzadas en su cabeza retumbando levemente; al parecer Hiei tenía el oído de un felino, por que hasta el latir del corazón de ella era audible desde la distancia de donde se encontraba y aquello era frustrante. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse para abrir el armario para buscar a Hiei una pantalla de televisión hizo acto en aparecer en la alcoba.

Y en ella, un joven Koedma tomando lo que parecía un café, rodeado de cientos de papeles se dejaron mostrar por la pantalla.

-¿Hiei?- lo que le faltaba.

-Hn- al menos podía imitar al körime, era bueno, supuso, aunque cualquiera pasa por ser un buen actor teniendo el rostro, cuerpo y expresión de esa otra persona. Lástima que lo hablador no se lo hayan quitado.

El problema ahora era tratar de sobrevivir seguro a una misión con el cuerpo de Hiei.

* * *

**-****Dentro del armario del cuarto de Kurama-**

-3- exclamó, lo primero al ver que traía una ropa que no era suya fue reaccionar de la manera más seudo normal posible, es decir, darse golpes contra la pared del armario en el que al parecer le habían encerrado para no traer el infierno sobre la casa de kurama o quien sabe que, la cosa, es que una vez hubo recuperado la conciencia se vislumbró dentro de lo que parecía una caja de fósforos, rodeado de percheros, ropa, pantalones y muchos zapatos.

Deducción: o era el armario de Kurama o Mukuro se estaba preocupando de su vestimenta, cosa, que querría decir que llegaba el fin del mundo y que debería de hacer todo lo que no había hecho desde que nació.

Por lo que despejo de inmediato aquella sospecha y se quedo con la del armario.

-2- recordó un "algo" que no le agrado, y que por ese "algo" había besado al Baka kitsune en medio de una turba de ningens que les miraban de los pies a la cabeza de manera extraña. No le gusto para nada, más encima sentía su cuerpo demasiado largo, estrecho, delgado y otras cosas más, por instinto se llevó una mano a la cabellera y al no sentirla en punta un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal.

Llevándose un flequillo se encontró con una hebra rojiza, y luego tomando una buena cantidad de ese cabello se encontró con una larga cola igual de rojiza como la de Kurama.

No era idiota, ¡eso era culpa del kitsune!, el problema era saber que demonios pasaba aquí.

-¡1!- lanzándose cual bomba, dio con todo el cuerpo y fuerza que tenía en contra de la puerta del armario, salió despedido, dándose en contra el piso de lo que reconoció era la habitación del kitsune, al levantar la mirada, un espejo reflejó su figura, y junto a él estaba reflejado Kurama.

Esperen un momento.

-Hiei, yo, bueno, verás- al levantarse, se percató que la figura que mostraba el espejo que se movía no era la de él, si no la del zorro.

Tenía dos o más opciones

Una: cortar a Kurama, pero estaba embelezado mirando el espejo como para hacer que una neurona conectase con su sistema de maldad para hacerlo.

Dos: tranquilizarle, pensar el por que sentía que kurama había abusado de él, o tratar de preguntarle a su "nuevo mejor amigo", que había pasado entre el lapso del beso y de su supuesto desmayo.

Tres: no hacer nada

-¡Lo siento!- no tuvo ni tiempo de abrir la boca ni para decir "pío", cuando su "cuerpo" se movió sobre si, zamarreándole de un lado para el otro, haciendo que su corazón bombease más sangre que si le hubiese dado un infarto.

-¿Qué…qué?-

-¡Lo siento mucho!; yo no quería que pasaran las cosas así, sólo compre una poción en una tienda por que quería ganar valor para hacer algo muy importante para mi, pero jamás esperé que tendría efectos secundarios, ahora resulta que hemos intercambiado de cuerpos, te veo por tres, me sudan las manos, prendo fuego a mis cortinas, cama y demás cosas de mi habitación por que no sé controlar tus poderes, tú ahora estas en el mío, seguro soportando al hablador de Youko y sintiéndote raro. Todo es mi culpa, fui un reverendo imbécil Hiei, perdón-

Si no tuviese dos dedos de frente no le habría creído la saltada de cosas que le estaba diciendo, pero era Kurama, era el kitsune, por ende, su cerebro le decía debía asumir que todo era verdad.

Tuvo ganas de lanzarse por la ventana, pero no de ahorcar, degollar, pulverizar y otros posibles sinónimos al kitsune.

Se preguntó por que al parecer estaba relajado con la noticia, y aquello era anormal en él, por que si estuviese en sus cabales seguro ya habría explotado y destruido la mitad de la habitación de Kurama, pero como no lo estaba desde hace más de dos días, por que sólo de hace dos días que el kitsune dio patas para arriba su vida podríamos decir que su reacción sería la esperada.

Entonces, sin pedirlo su sistema de maldad hizo contacto con sus neuronas, por ende,

si no estaba en su cuerpo quería decir que al saltar podía romperse una pierna.

Quería decir que no podría ir al Makay por estar en el cuerpo de Kurama…

Quería decir que no tenía el dragón negro, eso significaba que él era…débil.

-Quieres decir… que soy frágil como un humano- no podía aceptarlo, no, ¡no debía aceptarlo!

-Podríamos decir que si- se quedaron mirando por mucho tiempo, entonces se hizo un silencio incomodo, sonrojándose ambos, la imagen de Hiei besando al kitsune le volvió a la cabeza al zorro, tenía que disculparse primero, necesitaba hacerlo, pero en aquella situación no hallaba las palabras.

-Hiei, sobre lo de ayer, yo bueno-

-No digas nada, Youko ya me lo ha explicado- oh Dios mío.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que no dijo, habla mucho, me provocó un dolor espantoso de cabeza durante la noche-

-Te compadezco-

-Cállate-

Volvió a mirar a "Hiei", indicándole que le dijera lo que le había contado Youko, más para saber como lo habían dejado en la historia que por que le interesara, puesto que si hubiese sido una mala noticia Hiei no le estaría hablando, es más, seguro lo mandaba al quinto infierno para que se quemara por trocitos.

-Que me habías invitado a comer algo al centro comercial, cosa que recuerdo, por que tenía tu celular y decía que debía de juntarme contigo-

-¿A si?- que él sepa jamás había mandado un mensaje a su celular, eso quería decir sólo una cosa: que Youko había jugado sucio haciéndose pasar por él.

-Recuerdo que me encontré con Youko, y me…bueno, hizo esas cosas, me entró el pánico, no sé ni como llegaste tú, la cosa es que llegaste, me empecé a sentir mal, me dolió la cabeza, sentí un espasmo, me caí de golpe al suelo del pasillo del centro Comercial; trataste de ayudarme pero al parecer estaba demasiado violento e histérico para ponerte atención, me contó también que desapareció por la poción y se unió a mi cuerpo, y que al querer jugar con tus sentimientos había inducido a que yo te besara, fin de la historia -

Youko había dicho la verdad…

Eso si daba miedo.

-¿Te diste cuenta que dijiste más de veinte palabras por minuto Hiei?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué hasta el momento no me has amenazado, degollado, estrangulado ni nada?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué no me has dicho que soy un gran y perfecto imbécil?-

-Hn, si quieres puedo hacerlo ahora con gusto, ganas no me faltan-

-Eh…mejor, dejémoslo para otra ocasión-

-Hn, como quieras, pero te la cobraré, recuérdalo-

Que miedo

Para cuando Hiei se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos en la habitación ya era tarde, la pantalla donde se mostraba Koedma estaba en medio del lugar, deseó en ese momento que nadie supiera nada.

-¿Hace cuento esta esa pantalla allí?-

-¿Cuál de las tres?-

-Kurama, hay una-

-Yo veo tres- cielos, esto sería muy complicado, ¿tan difícil era para él manejar a su jagan?; ¡a su adorado tercer ojo!. Muy bien, si tenía que soportar tal martirio tendría que ayudarlo, palabra que no estaba en su diccionario pero que debería de implementar.

-La del medio-

-Ah esa, hace como diez minutos-

-¿Y?-

Mirarse a través de sus ojos con la expresión de fastidio que caracterizaba a Hiei era frustrante, le fulminaba con una mirada como diciendo "¿acaso debo decirte por que estoy preguntándote por la pantalla sabiondo?"

-Y que Koedma nos ha dado una misión, pero…-

-Pero me vio a "mi" y decidió esperar a que llegases tú-

-Correcto-

-Desaparécela- aquello no fue una sugerencia, el problema era ¿Cómo hacer eso?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Arréglatelas "ciclope"- rayos, no necesitaba que le dijera en sarcasmos que estaba molesto, era raro verse desde esa perspectiva.

Imaginó que la pantalla se iba, normalmente en todas las series sobrenaturales las personas que tenían esa clase de poderes podían hacer su voluntad con sólo desearlo, supuso, era lo mismo en su caso, pensó, con detalle como la pantalla desaparecía; cosa que no ocurrió, pero si logro prender fuego a la pared.

-Ups-

-Inútil bueno para nada- exclamó Hiei, y parándose fue en busca de un balde de agua. Al zorro aquel gesto le llamó mucho la atención, quería saber como Hiei sabía de costumbres ningens ahora.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de cosas humanas?-

-Me las dice Youko; ¿o acaso crees que perdería mi tiempo en apagarte el fuego?; agradece que el domina la mitad de mis movimientos, cosa que quiero deje de hacer-

-No puedes, es normal, bueno, hasta cierto punto- normal; ¡un rábano la normalidad!; ¡aquello no era normal!

Sintió a Hiei sentarse junto a su cuerpo, y al verse tan pequeño pensó que era intimidante y extraño, muy bien, quizás esas eran las cosas que sentía Hiei cuando se le acercaba mucho.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, traía unas ojeras espantosas, el cabello rojizo estaba maltrecho y la ropa que usaba no le quedaba para nada.

-Haremos un trato- no tuvo más remedio que darle la cara al "pelinegro", y plantear una solución al problema en que lo había metido.

-¿Cuál?-exclamó Hiei, le vio molesto, bueno, al parecer su cuerpo podía verse muy "a la Hiei", sentado en cuclillas mirando la nada, con cara de pocos amigos, una mano en su mentón y la boca sin expresión.

-Nadie se enterara de esto, pero para resolverlo deberemos vivir lo más normal posible, ¿de acuerdo Hiei?-

-Normal posible…- suspiró, si no le fallaba el cerebro, cosa que temía, por que al estar en el cuerpo del zorro quizás se le pudiesen pegar las ideas ningens, eso quería decir vivir en la casa de Kurama, con la vida de Kurama, con la madre de Kurama.

Oigan, ¡este zorro si que pensaba!.

-Hn-

-Hiei dame una respuesta-

-Hn-

-¡Serás crío!-

-Esta bien, pero una palabra de esto y te corto el cabello-

-¿De que estas?-

-¿Crees que no sé que amas tanto tu pelo como a tu vida Kurama?; en este momento es mi mejor amenaza, hasta que me invente otra-

-Cuchis cuhis, si ya arreglaron sus diferencias es mejor que me escuchen, ¡no hay nada más hermoso que una pareja feliz!- Hiei desvió la mirada del rostro del zorro para toparse con uno desconocido, ¡de cuando que esa cosa estaba en la habitación!; esperen, esa mujer le sonaba de alguna parte, si, ¡era la voz horrible que había escuchado cuando había comenzado el cambio de cuerpo!

-¿Y quien pidió tu opinión vieja?- lástima que desde que habían completado el cambio de cuerpo su personalidad había vuelto a ser la misma,

Ósea, tan "agradable" como una alcantarilla en verano.

-Yo hice la poción, y sé como deshacerla-

Sintió una presciencia ajena hablarle en su cabeza, era molesta, daba punzadas seguidas, sobandose la frente intento obviar aquella voz, pero fue inútil, y en ese momento unos ojos dorados se le aparecieron en la mente.

_-"__Pregúntale que debemos hacer"-_

-¿Que debemos hacer?-esperen, eso no había salido por cuenta propia; estúpido Youko.

-Deben permanecer una semana en cada cuerpo, la poción induce a tres cambios, han pasado por dos desde que este bomboncito se tomo la poción, el primero fue cambiar la personalidad, ahora cambiar de cuerpo, no puedo saber cual será el tercer cambio, pero algo es seguro, será más traumático que los otros dos-

Información inservible, vaya bruja que resulto ser esta.

En ese momento, en que estaba por preguntarle a Kurama que harían de ahora en adelante y de que se trataba la misión de Koedma, puesto que si era él debía aparentar interés, cosa que en verdad le resbalaba; la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

Un aroma de chocolate casero le inundó las fosas nasales, y cuando volvió su vista a donde la mujer, dios, bruja o sea que fuera para fulminarle con una mirada que decía -"vete al demonio", había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

_-Rayos-_

Al volver la mirada se percató de la que ahora albergaba en el rostro de Kurama.

_-Date la vuelta_- la voz de Youko volvió a fastidiarle, no quiso hacer nada, lástima que la mitad de su cuerpo era dominado por él.

Sintió como se le partían los huesos al doblarse de golpe, pero fue peor al toparse con la cara de aquella mujer.

Ojos cafés, cabello recogido en un moño bajo y piel blanca…

Ella era, oh rayos…

-¿Shuishi por que estas durmiendo en el suelo?- lo que le faltaba.

La madre-ningen del zorro.

Guardo silencio, un segundo, se "suponía", él ahora era Kurama, por ende, se "suponía" debía poner cara de niño bueno y contestarle a su "mami".

Giro con velocidad endemoniada a donde el baka kitsune, y al escuchar la frase _"me quede estudiando hasta muy tarde, así que saque una frazada para dormir un rato, pero se me paso la noche" _no tuvo más remedio que repetirla como cual telegrama.

-Verás…-

_-Dile mamá-_otra vez la voz de Youko, ¿rebajarse a decirle mamá?; ni en sueños lo haría, no estaba tan desesperado por aparentar ser Kurama, si la vieja esa quería a su hijo como este le quería a ella, tendría que soportar su nueva actitud.

_-Dile mamá-_

_-No quiero- _a favor suyo estaba el hecho de poder comunicarse con Youko en la mente, gracias a su bello, perfecto y codiciado jagan, el cual ya no tenía por culpa de un condenado y descerebrado pelirrojo.

_-¿Y mami?-_

_-¿Acaso quieres que me ahogue con mi saliva?-_

_-Entonces sólo madre-_

_-Ni en sueños-_

-¿Hijo estas bien?; te pregunté por que dormías en el suelo amor-

-Verás…verás, "vieja latera"-tic nervioso de la madre de Shuishi- sucede que se me dio la real gana, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a tu cuarto y me dejas en paz?; hoy no estoy de humor para hacerla de tu perrito faldero-

Oh rayos…

De inmediato Kurama se llevó una mano hasta la cara, primer día siendo él y la embarra.

Primera lección que aprendería esa tarde: A los humanos no les debes de faltar el respeto, especialmente si es tu madre. A menos claro que no sepas que lo estas haciendo.

Para cuando Hiei se dio cuenta que le estaban jalando del cabello, que le habían dado una bofeteada en la cara, le habían encerrado en el baño y llenado la boca con lo que supo era jabón por el sabor mareante y tóxico; estaba maldiciendo al Baka kitsune en sus adentros, y Kurama no sabía donde esconderse; sujetándose el estómago mientras moría seguro de un ataque de risa y miles de lágrimas negras salían de sus ojos carmines.

Definitivamente le esperaba una semana muy larga.

_Realmente larga._

**Continuará-

* * *

**

**_Gracias especialmente a:_**

Kitty_wolf, -ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, Haruco, nejito, Andromeda no Sainto, Coy-chan, y Asiax3

A todas ellas y a quienes leen este fic de todo corazón gracias.

* * *

…_**Cuando el sol brilla, nosotros juntos brillamos…**_

…_**Te dije que estaría siempre para ti…**_

…_**Que siempre sería tu amiga…**_

…_**Ahora que esta lloviendo más que nunca…**_

…_**Puedes refugiarte bajo mi paraguas…**_

…_**Refúgiate bajo mi paraguas…**_

-Umbrella-

Rihanna


	7. Capítulo VI

_**Oh my wish!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de yyh no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para mi entretención y espero les guste este nuevo capítulo; y como prometí éste será el fick a actualizarse hasta llegar a su final, por lo que los demás ficks luego de ser actualizados en marzo no seguirán siendo subidos, puesto que al tener tantos ficks que escribir al mismo tiempo al final no termino nunca ninguno, espero comprendan, una vez subidos las continuaciones de Amor en Rojo, Palabras para Paula y Habitación 313 (para finales de marzo este último) **seguiré sólo con este fick**, espero les guste este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!

En mi cuenta hallarás una encuesta para que me digas cual es el fick que quieres que finalice luego de este, gracias.

**Notas:**

Nada más decir que espero les guste este capítulo, nos veremos pronto, gracias a quienes a pesar de todo se mantienen leyendo.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**-Habitación de Shuishi minamino, diez minutos después-**

Una cosa que jamás esperó en su vida sería tratar de ayudar a Hiei en algo que no fuese curarle alguna herida, vendarlo o convencerlo de comer algo que no fuese helado; en este caso, sería liberarlo de las manos mortíferas y letales de su madre enojada; cosa, que no haría ni aunque le pagasen diez millones de yenes.

¿Por qué?, pues por que aquella mujer era a quien él le tenía más miedo en el mundo al estar enojada; y si ni siquiera youko se atrevía a contradecirla entonces con mayor razón él no haría nada.

Asi que dejaría que Shiori desatara su furia en Hiei, esperaría que se le pasasen los mil demonios y luego le pediría disculpas al korime por no haberlo socorrido cuando le necesitó, recordándole en tanto en tanto que la culpa fue primero suya y que él siempre estaría para apoyarlo.

Si, ese era el plan perfecto.

_-¡Maldito Kurama, ayúdame_!- el problema era que por más que cerrase los ojos, se tapase los oídos, o se diese con una almohada en la cara para gritar la voz de Hiei no se iba de su cabeza, es más; ¡comenzaba a tornarse mucho más molesta y fuerte con el paso de los segundos! y eso que ni siquiera había estado con el jabón en la boca tanto tiempo como él alguna vez lo hubo estado.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a contestarme Shuishi?, ¿es esa junta tuya verdad?- visualizó la imagen de su madre "refregando a Hiei cual gato" en el lavado mientras señalaba con una de sus yemas hacia donde él estaba.

Espera, si lo pensaba detenidamente no le convenía para nada en este momento que Shiori creyese que "él" era un mala, por no decir terrible influencia, porque eso quería decir tres cosas.

Primero: que lo echaría amablemente con una de sus sonrisas hipócritas de la casa, pidiéndole seguro que volviese otro dia, el cual, por experiencias personales sabía que no llegaría; pues ninguno de los amigos que tuvo volvieron luego de que ella les dijese algo como "sabes, vete de mi casa y aléjate de mi hijo". Y es que él sabía que aunque lo i-n-t-e-n-t-a-r-a, no podría ingresar ni por la ventana y adiós intentos de volver a ser él, adiós intentos de vigilar que su cuerpo no estuviese lisiado por causa de Hiei, adiós intentos de dejarle notas para que Hiei cuidase de su cabellera ¿por qué?; por que Shiori era de temer, y seguro pondría rejas de metal en la ventana y tendría sensores de movimientos por toda la casa, sin contar con alguna cámara de video.

Segundo: no tendría más opción que ir al makai, cosa que quería decir tratar de encontrar el castillo de Mukuro donde Hiei hacía patrullaje, pero él no tenía ni una idea de ello y mucho menos sabía que hacer en ese trabajo, lo más seguro era que lo despidiesen al primer intento; por que estaba más que claro que él siendo Shuishi Minamino en el alma dejaría que todos los humanos viviesen su vida mega felices, seguro haría que la cabellera rojiza de Mukuro se volviese verde de tantas rabias que experimentaría teniendo a este nuevo Hiei.

Tercero: En este momento Hiei era el ser más peligroso para cuidarse en la faz de la tierra, y eso sólo quería decir una cosa, que quizás por estar vagando en sus pensamientos lo atropellen al doblar en una esquina en semáforo en rojo o por que no sabía comer más que helado subiese como veinte kilos en una semana.

-A no, eso sí que no- se levantó de la alfombra de su cuarto, vislumbró sin saber como una imagen nítida en medio de su cabeza, una Shiori soltando a Hiei mientras mordía un pañuelo con sus dientes.

-Fue demasiado rápido el paso del jabón al plan b- dijo, se visualizó al lado de Hiei en medio del infernal ruido que habría después de ello.

Shiori ya había pasado al plan b.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡no puedo hijo, buaaaaaa!- si, y es que el plan b era el más terrible que existía.

Apelar a su conciencia

-¡Yo que te dí la vida!, ¿y me pagas así!?; ¿a mi?-

Ojos verdes de Hiei rodándose en señal de aburrimiento, esta sería una de las cosas que seguro el körime anotaría para nunca más desearlas.

"_No desees nunca conocer a Hina, será tu madre, pero si es como esta vieja loca ni muerto"_

Al notar ese gesto, y al leer esa fugaz idea Kurama tuvo que darse con una palma de la mano en la cara. Y es que ahora, sabía que a Hiei le daba maní que su madre estuviese llorando, chillando y tirándose los cabellos con una mano mientras que con la otra se tapaba la cara dramáticamente.

Se movió con una velocidad increíble para su gusto, llegó al baño, de un salto quedo tras Hiei, Shiori no supo como ni cuando llegó hasta ella, hasta allí todo marchaba a la perfección.

_-Es mejor que le sigas la corriente_- susurró en el oído del körime, el otro se giró, mirándole ahora con verdes gemas en rabia creyó experimentar un escalofrío.

-¡Porfiiiiiii!- dijo, no supo porque pero en ese minuto Hiei le miró con una expresión de lo más extraña.

-Hiei…estás pálido- y al levantar la mirada desde el pelinegro a Shiori notó que también está le miraba pálida. Quedó con los ojos carmines en el espejo del baño, en el vislumbró como una figura comenzaba a reflejarse además de las de ellos, de la nada el recuerdo de la pantalla en la que Koedma se había presentado hace una hora volvió a su cabeza; era listo, seguro el príncipe del otro mundo trató de advertirle de algún demonio o ente espiritual que yaciese prófugo en el mundo humano. Percibió el aroma, el ruido de las barreras rompiéndose y de la boca de Hiei modulando algo. Esperó, se quedó quieto, Shiori no quitaba la mirada del mismo punto que sabía miraba el pelinegro, y al notar en el espejo el brillo de unos mortíferos dientes tuvo que tragar el aire y la saliva de su boca. Y en ese segundo, el aroma putrefacto de un aliento tras de su cuello le llegó hasta las fosas nasales.

Supo, que el demonio del que Koedma seguro trató de advertirle estaba tras de si.

_-Corre-_ escuchó un susurro, Hiei se soltó del agarre de la ningen.

-¡Quítate de allí zorro!-

El demonio les miró divertido, ojos inyectados en sangre, piel color púrpura, espada en mano; cola en espiral que portaba unas mil cuchillas. Rió, Kurama no sabía si moverse, si hacer como que no pasaba nada, o si intentar algo suicida con Hiei. ¿Y su madre?, ¿su madre veía a esa cosa, o les miraba raro por que estaban ahora en silencio y para colmo abrazados cual niños?

_-Intenta quemarle_- escuchó los pensamientos del körime en su cabeza otra vez, quemarle, vaya pelmazo, ¡si no pudo desparecer las pantallas como iba a quemarle, quizás esta vez hiciera a su madre de piedra!

_-¡Ya, Kurama_!- hizo lo que pudo, de paso visualizó como Hiei tomaba la cabellera de Shiori y la azotaba contra el lavado.

Resultado: Una Shiori inconciente, bueno hasta que se compruebe aquello, si es que no estaba en coma.

-¡Por que hiciste eso!-

-Se lo merecía por el jabón-

El demonio rió, abrió la boca y de ella salió una espesa llamarada de fuego, ¡mierda!, Hiei trató de esquivarla, pero como era el cuerpo de Kurama apenas si pudo hacerlo. Al mirarse tenía parte de los pantalones chamuscados. Muy bien, el cuerpo de Kurama no era tan rápido como esperaba pero no era inútil como un humano.

-¿Cómo le hago para usar tus técnicas?- Kurama le miró, imaginar a Hiei usando el látigo era algo por lo que estuvo seguro habría pagado mil yenes o más.

-Debes gritar "Látigo de Rosa" y sacar una semilla que hay bajo mi cabello- tic en el ojo, boca en señal de fastidio.

-Mejor quémalo tú-

Demonios.

-Está bien- el demonio miraba, se divertía con la situación de ambos, y enseguida en el momento en que el jagan brilló se preparó para defenderse de la llamarada que vendría, pero a diferencia de lo que pensó aquella llamarada jamás llegó a impactar en su cuerpo.

Y al levantar la mirada, al bajar los brazos del supuesto ataque cayó en la cuenta que estaba sólo en aquel baño.

Esos dos habían desaparecido.

* * *

**-En el despacho de Koedma-**

-Muy bien, alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta- Koedma yacía en su puesto de gobernante, no estaba en su traje de bebé, pero por costumbre o por que quería juntar más energía llevaba su chupete en la boca. Bufanda rosada en el cuello, ojos color café miraron a los presentes de dicha reunión, traía un claro gesto de fastidio en los labios, y un tic nervioso en las pupilas.

El salón estaba alumbrado por unas cuantas lámparas y en el medio yacía una pantalla donde mostraba las misiones a sus detectives.

Quinta taza de café que se llevaba a la boca, suspiró, al lado suyo Botan reía nerviosamente, mientras sujetaba con pereza unos archivos color rojo.

Yusuke fue el primero en levantar la mano.

-¿Por qué para esta misión debemos de aprender las técnicas de otro de nuestros compañeros Koedma?, eso no me cuadra, muy bien, tenemos otro demonio que quiere quedarse con el mundo humano pero si es tan débil como informaste al comienzo, ¿Por qué debemos de preocuparnos?-

-Mira Yusuke no esperaba lo entendieras pero bueno, ese demonio no es cualquier demonio, es un demonio creado a base de magia negra, no sabemos quien lo creo ni para que, según veo es para quedarse con el mundo humano, ¿Por qué?, porque es lo que todos los demonios quieren. Y según informes de Botan puede copiar toda clase de técnicas, pero tiene un limite a seis técnicas, si todos saben las técnicas de todos completarían más de doce o trece formas de ataque, a lo que él no podrá seguir copiando técnicas, como defecto esta el hecho de que a diferencia de ustedes él no puede borrar un ataque aprendido, por ello es fácil de atacar si saben más-

-Entiendo, y ¿Dónde está ese demonio ahora?-

-Según la energía que registré estaba en casa de Kurama, pero…-

-¿Informaste a Kurama de lo que esta ocurriendo?- Kuwabara se inmiscuyó en la conversación, no le gustaba quedar fuera en ellas en especial ahora que debería de escoger un compañero para aprender técnicas, y estaba clarísimo que él no escogería al körime.

-No pude, al visualizar su pieza estaba Hiei en ella, y bueno, tuvo algo en su rostro que no pude decirle ni a él-

-¿Algo en su rostro?-

-Si, estaba como…espantado al verme aparecer por la pantalla-

-¿Eh?-

Y justo, cuando estuvieron por continuar la conversación una bola negra apareció en medio del cuarto, rayos azules gélidos rompieron la mayoría de las lámparas, un yoki, dos, y una mezcla extraña de energía, Yusuke saltó; Kuwabara quedo mirando desde el banco donde se encontraba sentado.

En el momento en que quisieron atacar a la bola negra visualizaron como al suelo, caía un Hiei y un Kurama de golpe.

Y se miraban ambos con claro gesto de fastidio.

-¿Chicos?, ¿y esa manera de entrar?- Yusuke les miraba divertido, según su punto de vista Kurama estaba sobre el torso de Hiei, ahorcándolo en una llave de karate con sus piernas, mientras que Hiei no hacía nada pero nada por defenderse.

-¡Serás idiota!, ¡Te dije ataca no teletransporta!-

-¡Y que!, ¡si lo ves desde mi punto estamos salvados, ese demonio ni siquiera te alcanzó a rozar!, ¡me debes algo de crédito!-

-¡Crédito!, ¡que yo sepa el que me tiene en esta situación eres tú!, ¡asi que no me vengas con eso del crédito!-

-Esto no habría pasado si por una vez en tu vida me escucharas, ¡claro!, ¡total el que debe de atacar soy yo!, ¡tú ni siquiera te atreviste a usar mi látigo de rosa!-

-¡Es que no me puedes pedir hacer eso!-

Desde el punto de vista de Yusuke esta situación era paranormal.

¿Kurama peleándose con Hiei?

¿Hiei diciendo algo como que estuvieron apunto de morir pero por puro milagro se salvaron?

¿Kurama intentando sacarle el cuello al otro?

¿Hiei reclamándole al zorro que era un flojo que no atacaba cuando era de conocimiento público que Hiei adora hacer las cosas solo y a su manera?

¿Qué acaso estaba en la dimensión desconocida?

Muy bien, al parecer esos dos seguirían peleando hasta que se les agotara la saliva o quien sabe que., pero….¿Hiei dijo SU látigo de rosa?, naa, seguro había escuchado mal.

-¡Ya chicos!, ¡dejen de gritarse!- ambos al oír la voz de Yusuke palidecieron, bueno, decir que quedaron en silencio es mucho.

Kurama hizo lo único que había aprendido del jagan, hablar en la mente al körime.

_-Hiei-_

_-Dime-_

_-¿No me digas que estamos donde Koedma?-_

_-Eres un adivino, ¿me lees la mano?, oh, espera pero sé que me dirás, ¡dirás que cambié de cuerpo contigo!-_

_-Infeliz-_

_-Kurama-_

_-Que-_

_-Ahora, enserio, ellos no pueden saber que estamos cambiados de cuerpo, asi que por mi salud mental y tu integridad no hagas nada que yo no te diga, y yo no haré nada que tú no me digas, ¿trato?-_

_-Trato-_

Koedma dejó su chupete en la mesa, Botan le entregó la carpeta y él guardo silencio unos minutos. Yusuke sabía por que había estado en la reunión que en ella yacía el nombre de cada una de las técnicas que deberían de aprender y que sólo contaban con dos días.

-Y bien Koedma-

-Hiei, Kurama- ambos se levantaron del suelo al oír sus nombres, se sentaron en una de las bancas.

-Escuchen no me gusta repetir las cosas que digo, asi que no lo haré, sólo les diré lo que haremos, deben de escoger un compañero para aprender sus técnicas pero por lo visto ambos están insoportables, asi que escogeré yo por los cuatro-

-¡QUE!- grito espectral del cuarteto de tantei.

-Miren es simple, todos deben saber las técnicas de todos, el orden no altera el producto, asi que comenzaré diciendo que Yusuke estará con Hiei, y Kuwabara con Kurama, de esa manera evitamos una posible muerte y un ataque de nervios que me darán por su falta de compañerismo.

-¡Si, no trabajaré con el enano!-

-Oh, mierda- expresó "Kurama", Yusuke le quedó mirando, ¿qué tenía de malo trabajar con Kuwabara?, ¡a él le tocaba más difícil, aprender los ataques de Hiei era complicado!, ¡en especial por que el pelinegro seguro utilizaba métodos extremos para entrenar!

-Bueno, como no queremos perder tiempo les pediré se acerquen hasta mi escritorio- se miraron, Yusuke notaba raro a Kurama, por no decir que estaba más apegado a Hiei que de costumbre, y estaba bastante callado, y si contaba con la mirada asesina que traía podría deducir que no había tenido un buen día.

-Junto a mi escritorio yace un pedazo de suelo que funciona como ascensor, entrenarán bajo mi oficina, en un pequeño centro que se construyó hace miles de años en casos de urgencia, en él se encerraban a los demonios más difíciles para sacarles una que otra confesión, así que si ven algún esqueleto o un ojo tirado, pues, hagan como que es de la decoración-

-¿Empezaremos enseguida?- "Hiei" había tomado la palabra, no podían empezar, si lo pensaba pasaría menos de una hora para que se percatasen que algo estaba mal, Yusuke era listo y sabía que Kuwabara lo era, y más; que se hiciera el estúpido era otro cuento.

-Quiero que Yusuke comience con Hiei enseguida, son los más experimentados en pelea, así que serán los más rápidos en aprender, mientras Kuwabara y Kurama pueden dormir un poco o hacer lo que hacen cuando descansan- giró a su escritorio, guardó la carpeta roja en el primer cajón con llave, Botan le señaló en un reloj las cinco de la tarde.

-Bueno chicos, el ascensor es suyo-

_-Hiei-_volteó a ver al zorro apenas la voz se coló en su cabeza, en susurró, se quedo quieto esperando que siguiera hablando.

_-Dime-_

_-Aprovecha la hora libre y ve donde Frustation, es la bruja que me vendió la poción-_

_-¿Dónde la encuentro?-_

_-En el centro, en una tienda color blanca, Yukina está afuera de la oficina de Koedma en este momento porque siento su yoki, pregúntale a ella-_

_-¿Qué tienes pensado?-_

_-Ofrécele algo, quiere a Youko más que a nada, caprichos de chica, dile que te dé una poción para que podamos memorizar las técnicas de los chicos, lo que sea que te pida dáselo-_

_-Muy bien-_

_-Nos vemos en una hora-_

_-Kurama-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Cuídate, no tienes idea cuanto me importas- _sintió el corazón latir deprisa, ojos que quedaron mirándose profundamente, experimentó un escalofrió, las mejillas se le tornaron rojizas de sólo escuchar esa frase. Pero era estúpido, ¿cómo podía pensar que el korime le seguiría queriendo después de todas las cosas que le había hecho pasar? Quería acercarse, pero no se atrevió.

Bajó la cabeza, no quería seguir en esa situación, no podía mirarlo a la cara siquiera cuando recordaba todo el rollo que le estaba haciendo pasar por no haber tenido la personalidad para declarársele.

_-Hiei, yo…yo…- _no supo cuando, pero escuchó un resoplido y como se pasaba la mano por la cabellera rojiza, y los pasos de los zapatos que traía puesto acercándosele. Tembló, cuando la mano del otro se coló en la suya sin decirle nada.

_-¿Te cuidarás verdad?- _

_-Lo prometo-_

Parpadeó, le soltó de la mano, cuando Yusuke le señaló que debía de acercarse junto a él para bajar hizo una señal para que el otro supiese que podía irse tranquilo, pero estaba nervioso, era difícil mantener la imagen del körime, era difícil no hablar, ¡y es que adoraba hablar!, ¡y le urgía, decirle al otro que por él estaba dispuesto a dar hasta el alma!, y era peor tratar de mirarle como si no importara nada y bajarle los hombros en señal de que le daba lo mismo lo que éste le dijese.

Mierda que era difícil actuar como Hiei en este momento, por que debía de actuar sólo por que Yusuke y Kuwabara yacían en la misma habitación, porque si hubiesen estado a solas se habría quebrado.

-¿Listo Hiei?- la voz del moreno, se alejó, quedó junto al otro sobre el círculo que señalaba al ascensor.

-Siempre Yusuke- y cuando experimentó el ruido del piso abriéndose, el aire surcándole bajo los pies recordó la única frase que había expresado Hiei minutos antes. "_No tienes idea cuanto me importas"_, se cuidaría, por que sabía lo que ella significaba, por que con ella y su mirada, con ella y el rose de las manos creyó oír en frases mudas lo mucho que significaba para Hiei, lo mucho que le quería.

Y en su cabeza el único beso que se habían dado yacía guardado dentro de su corazón con llave, aún si fue a causa de Youko, aún si Hiei no se lo había dado a voluntad. Tenía miedo, pero no a Yusuke, no a Hiei, no era miedo al entrenamiento, sentía el pecho apretado y las manos sudando; mientras bajaban sus ojos ahora rojizos contemplaban las paredes angostas en círculo cubiertas de piedras grises y húmeda tierra.

Temía, más que a nada, que llegase el tercer y último cambio.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: capítulo 8**

Bueno, espero no se hayan aburrido mucho con esta historia, a la cual temo decir le quedan muy pocos capítulos, no diré cuantos, ¿entendieron todo o tienen alguna duda?, pregunto porque mi beta no había entendido una escena y bueno, me vi en la obligación de arreglarle algunos detalles, espero se haya entendido todo si no con gusto lo arreglo otra vez; nos veremos pronto y gracias a quien haya leído hasta el final del capítulo.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

-ReScUe-CoLuPtOr-, nejito, kitty_wolf, sakura-chan05, Saiyuki Jagamino, Andromeda no Sainto, xMihaelxKeehlx, Coy-chan.

* * *

…_**Solos tú, tú y yo…  
…Una guitarra, el lago y una canción…  
…Solos tú, tú y yo…  
…Ahora ya te puedo decir adiós…**_

-El lago-

Mägo de oz


	8. Capítulo VII

_**Oh Mi Wish!**_

_**.**_

El saber que el fandom ha decaído demasiado y que casi no hay gente leyendo (por lo menos que de señales de vida en las historias) provoca que una no sienta el deseo de seguir subiendo nada a la red, y he pensado seriamente en irme. Pero hay una vocecita en mí cabeza que me dice, "no te vayas hasta que las hayas terminado", les cuento esto porque estoy seleccionando las historias que se quedan y las que se borran, así que preguntaré aprovechando la ocasión de que te has tomado la molestia de ingresar a mi fick.

¿Hay alguna historia que no quieras sea borrada?, no importa si es muy vieja. Me basta con eso para releerlas y volver a tomar mi lapicito mágico para seguirte la historia, incluso si eres el único o única leyéndola.

Agradeciendo profundamente el apoyo de toda la gente que ha estado conmigo, que me ha leído, que ha reído conmigo y me ha reclamado, les dejo el capítulo nuevo.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**-Subterráneo del mundo espiritual-**

Desde el punto de vista de Yusuke Hiei miraba la decoración del lugar, en el piso que serviría de entrenamiento yacían unos cuantos esqueletos y pedazos de telas y ropajes antiguos bañados de barro y mugre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de moho, pero lo más que destacaba era la ausencia de ventanas.

-Anda, estás más callado que de costumbre- ante esa frase el otro se corrió más, estaba nervioso, Yusuke podía descubrirle. ¡Que hacer!, ¡que hacer!, si decía algo mal seguro Urameshi se daría cuenta de que él no era Hiei, y vendrían preguntas, y las preguntas crean problemas.

Ante la insistente mirada del moreno dijo lo que más le sonó que diría Hiei en una situación así.

-No veo razón para entablar una conversación contigo Yusuke- tic en el ojo del moreno, seguía siendo el mismo amargado de siempre, pero más tranquilo a su parecer.

Hiei volvió a alejarse cuando el otro trató de avanzar hacia su persona. ¿Desde cuándo su presencia afectaba la manera de ser del körime?. Se acercó de nuevo, en seguida posó una mano en el hombro del más pequeño, quedó mirando como una notoria sonrisa se adueñaba de los labios de Hiei.

Ante eso, Yusuke tragó aire.

-Yusuke, eso era innecesario, ¿Por qué mejor no me dices que quieres que te mire?- tembló, eso había sonado como Kurama, pero desde su punto de vista este era el cuerpo de Hiei, era la voz de Hiei y bueno, la odiosa personalidad de Hiei. ¿Pero por qué se parecía más a Kurama que al pelinegro?

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo el Tantei, esperando porque el otro no notase los nervios que le estaban carcomiendo.

-Siempre la tengo Yusuke, he vivido más que tú, recuérdalo- volvió a sonreír, se giró, Yusuke vio como Hiei se apoyaba en una de las paredes del subterráneo y como colaba una mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Hiei seguía mirándole pícaramente y si no fuese por esa apariencia él juraría que hablaba con el zorro.

-¿Comenzarás tú Hiei?-

-No, los humanos primero-

-Bueno, pero te lo advierto, ¡no será fácil!-

-Como digas Yusuke- no lo parecía, pero en el fondo Kurama estaba aterrado, ¡¿cómo demonios aprendería las técnicas de Yusuke cuando no había dominado las del körime?

Lo primero que se le había ocurrido era ganar tiempo, debía hacer que Yusuke comenzara a mostrarle sus técnicas para que el otro obtuviese la poción ¡y listo!, luego de beberla podría memorizar todos los ataques y nadie se enteraría de nada.

Era el plan perfecto, ¡sin efectos secundarios que le borrasen seguro, la memoria en el camino!

Olvidó aquel fugaz pensamiento cuando Yusuke tronó sus dedos para que este le pusiese atención.

-Hiei mira, comenzaré enseñándote el ReikoHadou- enseguida le vio concentrando su energía espiritual en el dedo índice, ese debía de ser el principio del reigun. –Para que logres hacer mi reigun debes de aprender esto primero, concentras la mayor cantidad de energía en un punto, luego de ello podrás administrarlo en tu puño. Llegar al reigun no es rápido, debes de estar por lo menos doce horas concentrando la energía, pero como tú dominas las llamas deberías de tardar sólo cuatro, ¿ves?- le mostró, el puño brilló como el oro, sintió el yoki de Yusuke. –Ahora, trata tú, no te frustres si no te sale a la primera Hiei-

-¿Lo dices para que no te queme por un ataque de rabia cierto?-

-Me conoces bien-

-Ten por seguro que aunque no lo logre de todas formas no podría quemarte- Yusuke sonrió, visualizó el instante en que el körime se alejaba de la pared y retiraba la mano del bolsillo.

-Trataré con la izquierda, porque en la derecha yace mi dragón negro- enseguida se irguió, imaginó que debería de ser el mismo principio que sus plantas, el látigo y las llamas de Hiei seguro funcionaban de la misma manera. Aquello sólo era física básica.

_-Bolita de energía, bolita de energía-_ pensó, cada vez que invocaba su látigo pensaba en algo así. Sonrió notoriamente cuando sintió la energía fluir por su mano, estaba caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para producir fuego. ¡Era simple!, ¡si hubiese sabido aquello la otra ocasión no habría quemado las paredes de su cuarto!

-¡Eso si que fue rápido hombre!- exclamó Yusuke, ¡no tardo ni tres segundos en aprender el ReikoHadou!-Muy bien, ahora entrenaremos ese ReikoHadou, ¡prepárate!-

Del otro lado Kurama no cabía en su felicidad, ante la vista del moreno se puso a saltar como idiota.

-¡Wuaaa!, ¡esto se siente genial!-

-Eh…Hiei…- el otro no le ponía atención. Sonreía y se movía como una nena de derecha a izquierda. -¿Seguro estás bien?-

-¡Te daría un beso Yusuke pero luego me arrepentiría toda la vida si lo hago!-

Si, definitivamente estaba una dimensión paralela donde él diría "es Kurama en el cuerpo de Hiei"

* * *

**-Afueras de la tienda ****"****La magia del Olimpo****"-**

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó, Yukina sonreía mientras le indicaba con su mano la entrada de la tienda, la niña traía una yukata color cereza, ojos rojizos le miraron con ternura ante su claro nerviosismo.

-¿No recuerdas?, me trajiste hace unos días para comprarle un regalo a Kazuma y a Hiei-

-Ah…sí, creo que lo recuerdo- Yukina le sujetó de la mano, el otro tembló. _-¡Eres Kurama!, ¡eres el zorro!, ¡no debes de temblar!-_

Muy bien, era frustrante, Yukina se daría cuenta; era fácil, cualquiera lo notaría ¡Hiei era el único del grupo que se choqueaba y quedaba en blanco en frente de ella!

-¡Buenas tardes!, ¡Señorita Frustation!- La niña llamó, seguía sujetándole de la mano, el otro no sabía si decir algo para romper el hielo. ¿Kurama había ido a la tienda con ella para comprarle un regalo?

-Yukina-

-Dime-

-Yo, bueno, quería saber, ¿Por qué querías comprarle un regalo a Kazu…Kazu-

-Kazuma-

-Si, a ése- decir ese nombre era como firmar su sentencia de muerte, ¡mierda que mataría al zorro luego! ¡Era su amigo, debió de comentárselo!

-Recuerdo haberte comentado que me gusta, Kurama-san- quiso que allí mismo se lo tragará la tierra.

¡No iba a permitir que ese bobo fuese su cuñado!

-Apenas lo vea le partiré la cara-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡No, nada!; es que… últimamente tengo muchos pensamientos en la cabeza-

-Sé quien está en ellos- la otra le dio un codazo, a lo que terminó por sonrojarse. ¿Escuchó bien?, ¿Qué le quiso decir Yukina con eso?

-Eh…bueno-

-Anda, no seas tímido, ambos sabemos que te gusta Hiei, ¡es tan ciego! ¡No sabe lo que se está perdiendo!- experimentó como su corazón latía deprisa ante esa frase.

Bueno, si sumaba todas las cosas que habían estado pasando debió de haberlo visto venir, después de todo Youko le había dicho que lo había obligado a darle un beso al otro porque eso era lo que quería el zorro.

Y si lo meditaba, en el fondo le había gustado ese beso.

Oh, cielos…

-Al final parece que la poción de amor que te dio no resultó, ¡ni siquiera te ha dicho si le pareces atractivo!- muy bien, esta salida estaba saliendo más beneficiosa de lo que él esperaba. ¡Así que al final si estaba jugando a ser brujita por una tarde! Pero… ¿Él sentía ese amor enfermizo por Kurama?

Lo quería, si.

Lo respetaba, confiaba en él como cualquier demonio puede en otra situación, pero…

¿Le gustaba como al zorro le gustaba él?

_-No lo sé_- se dijo, levantó la vista, ante ellos apareció una mujer de cabellera negra y escote vino_. __–__Es la misma vieja del otro día- _

-¡Bienvenidos mis bombones!-exclamó ésta, Yukina se soltó de su mano.

-Bueno, nos veremos Kurama, espero tengas mejor suerte ahora-

-Nos veremos- le vio alejarse lentamente, se mordió los labios. ¡Se sentía tan mal actuando en frente de ella que sabía luego no tendría cara para verla!

-Pobre bomboncito, pero no te vez nada de mal, ¿con cuál tengo el gusto hoy?- le fulminó, la otra seguía usando su tono sarcástico y casi dramático. Frustation rió.

-Anda, no es para que me mires así tesoro, ¿Tienes problemas verdad?-

-Podría decirse- la otra le indicó entrase a la tienda. Se sentó en un sofá color azul, le imitó, visualizó cuando la mujer cruzó una pierna.

-¿En qué puede ayudarte esta maravilla de mujer?- sonreía demasiado para su gusto, pero la garganta no le respondía, estaba ensimismado tratando de entender lo que sentía por el zorro.

Sabía que Kurama le gustaba, pero no sabía cuánto.

Era idiota, si.

Era un hombre potencialmente atractivo, demasiado.

Era, uno de los humanos más amables, pacientes, atentos y amigables que conocía.

-Estas pensando en el pelirrojito- se sonrojó.

-¡No, para nada!, ¡yo sólo!-

-Eres tan fácil de leer amor, ¡por qué no le dices!-

-¡Porque no lo entendía hasta hace dos segundos!, pensé que era a causa de esa poción. Después de todo lo que me explicó Youko, creí que yo sentía esas cosas porque era lo que Kurama pidió. Kurama le dijo a esa estúpida botella que yo sintiera lo que él sentía y desde que cambiamos de personalidad no había reparado en ello; ¿Cómo iba a saber que en verdad mis sentimientos eran genuinos?; ¿qué en verdad me gusta a mí el zorro y que no es a causa de tu estúpida botella?- bajó la cara, Frustation se sonrió.

-¡Ay!, ¡el amor es el poder más grande que existe en el universo bombón!-

-Si como no, ¿cómo sabes cuando estás enamorado?- se le salió, ¡Hiei Jaganshi jamás preguntaría eso! –Oh, tonto, tonto, tonto- comenzó a darse cabezazos en contra de un mueble que había frente del sofá.

-Ese es el punto amor, ¡No lo sabes!, ¡lo sientes!, no hay una fórmula para saberlo, no hay reglas que puedas seguir-

-Entiendo-

-¿Y?, ¿A qué debo tu deliciosa presencia en mi morada?- se llevó una mano a la boca, luego podría partirse la cabeza pensando en este nuevo detallito.

-Necesito una poción para aprender las técnicas de ataque de mis compañeros, si no, podrían descubrir que estamos cambiados de cuerpo-

-No te la daré-

-¡Quieres que me dé un ataque de pánico!- exclamó, se levantó del sillón de golpe.

-No haré nada hasta que cumplan con las dos cosas que me prometió tu pelirrojito amor- la otra puso cara de niña remilgosa. Ojos púrpuras brillándole a causa de una lámpara que estaba cerca.

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Una foto, y cita con el peliplata-

-Bien, tómalos- arqueó la ceja, esto era frustrante, y si no fuera porque dependían literalmente de esta loca no habría dicho eso.

-Pero ahora quieres que te ayude en algo más, y eso es un precio más- dijo, jugó con una de las hebras pelirrojas del otro. Hiei quedó mirando el dedo.

-¿Exactamente qué?-

-Quiero escoger el cambio-

Se quedó en silencio.

-Escucha corazón, sé como revertir la poción que usó tu pelirrojito amigo, y sé que cambio vendrá después de observarlos mucho, pero no es divertido. La poción que le di a Kurama produce tres cambios que afectan a ambos, son como pruebas para que sepan hasta qué punto están dispuestos a llegar por el otro, pero ¿Te parece divertido que te quedes sin poderes y seas un humano común mientras que al otro no le pasará nada?, a mí, eso me aburre.-

-¿Eso…me pasará a mí?-

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿me dejas modificarlo?- sudó, sintió como el corazón le latió con potencia, manos que temblaron ante la visión de aquello. Los ojos de la morena estaban estáticos mirándole.

-Modifícalo- enseguida, la mujer se levantó del sillón, Hiei le miró en el instante en que la otra se alejaba y quedaba frente a un estante lleno de botellas color azul. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hiei al verla.

Hiei experimentó un escalofrío, vislumbró como la mano de ella retiraba una botella y se acercaba hasta él.

–Esa poción bastará por ahora, si la bebes podrás aprender lo que quieras, asegúrate que tu amigo la beba hoy también, mañana no les servirá-

-¿Y qué efecto secundario tiene?-

-Este es bueno, cada uno regresará a su cuerpo apenas la beban- Hiei abrió la boca para preguntar otra cosa. Pero sentía las manos tan nerviosas que temió, la botella se le cayese de las manos. Enseguida, vio como la mujer retiraba otra botella del mismo mueble y la dejaba sobre una pequeña mesita que había junto a ellos de color verde. La botella parecía que tenía un líquido entre perlado y celeste, a Hiei aquel líquido se le hizo bastante familiar.

-¿Y esa qué tiene?-preguntó, la mujer sólo se sonreía con sorna y se llevaba un dedo hasta los labios.

-La otra es la poción de la vida pasada-

-¿Y cuándo quieres que me la beba?, hoy es casi monumentalmente imposible hacerlo-

-No te preocupes, cobraré mi paga una vez termine el tercer cambio y vuelva todo a la normalidad, además Zeus me cobrará bastante luego de usar tanta magia, por no mencionar que necesito ir a una tienda de ropa y a la casa de un chico muy guapo que está en problemas similares- si, definitivamente estaba loca.

-¿Problemas similares?-

-Bueno, ustedes los humanos sí que son extremos, resulta que tengo un niño solitario que se enamoró de su mascota, ¡la transformé en humano!, ¡y ahora tengo un conejo con cuerpo de chico!-

_-No preguntaré nada-_

Vislumbró como Frustation con un movimiento de dedos se cambiaba de ropa.

¿Cuál le gustará más a Youko?, espero que puedas tomarte la pócima en unos días-

-El rojo estará bien, creo- Quedó con los ojos en la ropa…era muy insinuante.

-Ya estamos listos tesoro, ¿vas a salvar a tú bombón de chocolate?

-Bueno, pero luego no me llores porque descubres que Youko es gay, y para colmo está enamorado de mi una vez tengas tu cita-

-De eso me encargo yo solita, ¿te crees que no lo preví?- guardó silencio. Y la otra con un movimiento similar de dedos creó un portal.

-¡Qué emoción!, ¡Tendré mi cita y mi foto!-

-Si bruja, lo que digas- Sintió la mano de la otra rozarle la suya, volvió a temblar. Sólo le preocupaba el detalle del cambio, ¿pero no podía ser tan malo verdad?

Esperaba que no.

Y al cruzar el portal, apareció en lo que supo seguro era el subterráneo de Koedma, pero estaba nervioso. En especial ahora que entendía que estaba enamorado del zorro, y no necesitó de una poción para sentir aquello.

* * *

**-Dentro del subterráneo de entrenamiento-**

Estaba quietísimo viendo como Yusuke trataba de evadir los ataques que Kurama había logrado aprender. El moreno apenas podía correr del otro, suspiró. En el bolsillo de su pantalón traía la botella que Frustation le había entregado, pero ahora no podía mirar al zorro sin experimentar algún escalofrío. ¡Y es que nunca se había sentido tan idiota en frente de alguien!

-¡Kurama hasta que llegas!, ¡dile que me deje respirar!- escuchó a Yusuke gritarle. No había modo.

-Yusuke, ¿por qué no cambiamos de pareja ahora? Según veo estas sufriendo con esos ataques- dijo, Yusuke enseguida esquivó una bola de energía que le había arrojado el otro.

-Buena idea, creo que fue terrible enseñarle mi Reigun. ¡No ha parado de usarlo desde que lo aprendió!- desde su punto de vista todo era muy gracioso. Yusuke se sentó en el piso del subterráneo, experimentando como el corazón le palpitaba horriblemente y apenas podía tragar algo de aire.

Se rió, pobre de Yusuke, si en verdad supiese que la persona que estaba atacándole no era Hiei sino Kurama, seguro le daría una patada en la espalda. Pero como sabemos que el moreno ni idea tenía de lo que les había ocurrido, que del otro lado Kurama se divertía de la situación y que ahora él traía una botella para volver cada uno a sus cuerpos podríamos decir que a Yusuke le estaban viendo la cara. Porque si Yusuke supiese todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no habría dudado en hacerle una mortal llave de karate a Kurama para detenerlo.

Pero recordemos un punto: Yusuke no tenía idea de nada. Y en su pequeño mundo la sola idea de que ellos habían cambiado de cuerpo era fatalmente imposible de concebir.

-Hiei-dijo, al escuchar que le hablaban, Kurama levantó la mirada tratando de lograr su típico gesto de sorna. Decir que le salió casi igual era poco. Por su parte, ambos trataban de no estallar en risa.

-Hn, ¿Ya volviste?-preguntó el otro, Yusuke se levantó del suelo y se limpió las rodillas con sus manos para quitar el polvo que ahora, impregnaba su ropa.

-Bueno chicos, iré a donde está Kuwabara, le informaré del cambio-

-Además Yusuke creo que es mucho mejor así. ¿Te imaginas si le tocaba a Kuwabara con Hiei ahora?- dos de ellos temblaron como respuesta.

-Supongo que Koedma se habría tenido que comprar otra oficina- dijo Yusuke, a lo que Kurama estalló en risa. Claro, desde el punto de vista de Yusuke Hiei se reía mucho ahora.

Del otro lado, el verdadero Körime le fulminó, y el otro dejó de reír.

-Hasta luego chicos, no se maten- exclamó Yusuke, y lo último que vislumbraron fue el instante en que el Tantei desaparecía por la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento.

* * *

**-Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento-**

Hiei yacía en silencio, Kurama por su parte leía los ingredientes y efectos posibles de la botella que éste le había entregado.

-Estás más callado que de costumbre Hiei- le dijo, el otro tembló. Llevaba casi media hora divagando en qué era lo que más le gustaba del zorro cuando escuchó que le hablaban. Traía una mano bajo el mentón, su rodilla estaba doblada y el silencio reinaba en la pequeña salita de entrenamiento. Rodó los ojos, Kurama había retirado la tapa de la botella.

-Muy bien, ¿juntos o quién primero?-

-Juntos, no quiero que me transformen en nada más- dijo Hiei, entonces el zorro se tomó la mitad de la botella, Hiei vislumbró como aquel líquido entre amarillo y verdoso ingresaba por su garganta. Kurama hizo un claro gesto de asco.

-Sabe horrible- dijo, Hiei suspiró y recibió la botella que Kurama le entregaba. Sus manos se paralizaron al percibir la piel de los dedos tocándole.

-No lo escupas-escuchó, ni loco lo haría.

-Hn-dijo, y al tragar el líquido experimentó como si miles de dulces agrios, amargos y otros sabores que no podría describir le pasaban por la boca. La lengua le ardió, aquello picaba más que cualquier comida humana que hubiese probado.

-Horrible-dijo, se quedaron en silencio.

Entonces, ambos sintieron que parecían se tragados por un torbellino, quizás fue un minuto, nunca lo supieron. Pero se vieron fuera de sus cuerpos como en una película de terror.

-Hiei, ¿nos hemos salido del cuerpo?-

-No me preguntes- dijo, cerró los ojos. Se acercó hasta su cuerpo e ingresó a él. Cuando abrió los ojos miraba el cuerpo de Kurama paralizado al frente suyo.

-Es la primera vez que creo, esa loca hace una poción bien-dijo, entonces Kurama le imitó y se sentó sobre su cuerpo. ¡No cabía en la emoción de verse moviendo sus propias manos!

-¡Hemos vuelto Hiei!- dijo, y se lanzó a abrazar a Hiei, quien sabe, estaba tan feliz que podría estar abrazando a Hiei toda una tarde.

-Eso ya lo sé zorro-dijo, Kurama frunció una ceja, ¿qué acaso no sentía nada por estar en su cuerpo de nuevo? Kurama iba a reclamarle algo cuando el otro abrió la boca.

-No zorro, estoy feliz, pero no soy tan efusivo como tú. Ahora…levántate, tenemos que arreglar este embrollo en el que nos metiste.-Kurama se levantó, ¡el piso se sentía tan lejos ahora que estaba de pie!

-No te muevas tan rápido, te marearas-

-Ya me mareé- no había tomado en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño, ¡se sentía tan bien volver a ser él!

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-

-Se supone la poción era para memorizar técnicas, asique habrá que comprobarlo- Hiei se sonrió con sorna, Kurama vio como otra vez podía contemplar esos ojos rojos y esa sonrisa sarcástica en esa boca. Cómo de nuevo el corazón se le paralizaba por estar cerca de Hiei y como irremediablemente se sentía tonto, como si volase en nubes de golosinas.

-Bueno…-

-Lanza un ataque, el que sea- escuchó a Hiei, entonces de su cabello retiró una semilla y creó una flor de loto de la que brotaban cientos de látigos de espinas negras. Aquella planta podía crear además un gas tan mortífero que paralizaría a un humano común.

-Esta planta la uso para demonios débiles de clase d, ¿podrás imitarla?-preguntó, Hiei sólo se llevó un dedo a la cara.

-No creo tener semillas en medio de la cabeza Kurama-dijo, el otro se llevó como respuesta una palma de su mano al mentón.

-¿Y si lanzas una bola de fuego?, quizás como supuestamente podemos imitar los ataques del otro se pueda usar nuestras propias técnicas para dicho fin Hiei- para el otro todo eso parecía trabalenguas. Pero no estaba de más intentar.

-Bueno-dijo, y con su mano izquierda creó una pequeña bola de fuego común. ¡Se sentía maravilloso poder usar fuego y tenía tantas ganas de lanzarle una llamarada a Kurama por ser taaaannnn idiota!

-¿Y bien?-ambos se quedaron en silencio, cómo esperaba Kurama, de la llama que arrojó Hiei algo parecía estar formándose.

Pero aquello que comenzó a formarse no se parecía en nada a la planta que Kurama había arrojado antes.

-¿Y esto?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando vieron como aquella llamita se transformaba en un zorro color rojizo, con ojos azules.

-Krii-dijo el zorro, a lo que Kurama sólo terminó por llevarse otra vez una mano a la cara.

-No creo que eso sea mortal Hiei, ¿cómo creaste eso?-

-¿Y me preguntas a mí?- Hiei se llevó una mano a la cintura, se supone la poción era para aprender técnicas y esto no era exactamente lo que ocurrió. -¿Vas a quedártelo como mascota?-preguntó al ver como Kurama se colocaba en cuclillas, y con una mano comenzaba a llamar al animal que Hiei había creado de la llama.

-Bueno, una cosa es segura, no muerde- dijo, ahora el zorrito rojizo descansaba en los brazos de Kurama.

Hiei al verle no estuvo tan seguro de eso.

-Kurama, ¿por qué te mira de esa manera?-dijo, y el pelirrojo experimentó como parecía paralizarse.

-No…puedo moverme Hiei-

Kurama trató de soltar al zorro pero éste le miraba con los ojos azules brillando incandescentemente sobre su rostro. Hiei entendió. ¡El zorro ese controlaba el tiempo!

-Kurama, puede que te duela pero hay que matarlo-

-No lo haré yo, eso sería cometer parricidio- dijo, Hiei se divertía viendo como el zorrito se acomodaba en Kurama pero cada vez más el otro no podía hacer nada de nada.

-Hiei…no puedo respirar ahora-

-Kurama, esa llama controla el tiempo, y no sólo lo que está alrededor tuyo, controla tú tiempo. No respirarás hasta que se vaya-

-Bueno…- exclamó Hiei, y Kurama lo último que vio del zorrito fue el instante en que Hiei le lanzaba una llamarada negra y el cuerpo del animal comenzaba a consumirse lentamente. Una vez se hubo consumido por completo Kurama recuperó la capacidad de moverse.

-Sabes, si lo piensas, el zorrito ese era bastante beneficioso. ¡Podríamos hacer que cualquier demonio o persona no pudiese hacer nada!-

-Y de paso morirse, al final kri era mortal. Si lo dejabas mucho rato cerca habría detenido el tiempo de tu corazón también-

-¿Kri?-

-Fue lo único que dijo- exclamó, Kurama se sonrió y experimentó como de su frente caía una gran gota de sudor, se mordió la boca esperando que Hiei le preguntase algo.

Pero como no llegaba la dicha y oh milagrosa pregunta, al final él termino por hacerla.

-¿Qué dice la botella Hiei?-

-¿No se supone habías leído todo?-

-M faltaron las letras pequeñas-

Ahora pensaba que Kurama era doblemente idiota.

-Dice-leyendo-poción sólo efectiva para ataques de corto alcance y descarga de energía, véase fuego, agua, hielo u otros como lanzamiento de rayos. No recomendable para ataque con principio activo de plantas.

-Es decir, es inservible para mis ataques-

-Vaya bruja incompetente- Kurama estuvo por apoyar ese punto cuando recordó que nunca le especificaron a Frustation el tipo de ataque a usar.

-Bueno, eso nos deja sólo a que yo podré aprender tus técnicas en esta sesión, pero eso no impide que tengamos una pelea amistosa- Hiei se sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Te costará zorro, no te emociones como con Yusuke-

-En este minuto Hiei, el que está en desventaja eres tú- luego de eso, ambos se colocaron en los extremos de la sala de entrenamiento, Hiei comenzó a crear una llamarada de fuego negro mientras Kurama sacaba su látigo de rosas.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Yusuke sólo escuchaba el choque de poderes de ambos peleando uno contra el otro.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: capítulo VIII-**_

En espera de ser subido a la página en dos o tres semanas, dependiendo de las lecturas.

Luego de mucho subo el capítulo 7 de esta historia, si me doy algo de tiempo y ánimo surgen las continuaciones ejejejeje.

* * *

_**Quiero darle las gracias especialmente a:**_

Kitty_wolf, Sakura-chan05, y cangrejo.

* * *

…_**Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido en apenas un suspiro, debo descansar…**_

…_**Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino la evidencia me ha vencido y me ha hecho llorar…**_

…_**Sé que el tiempo curara, aunque nada siga igual…**_

…_**No me quiero resignar, le olvidaré…**_

-Si amaneciera-

Saratoga


	9. Capítulo VIII

_**Oh My Wish!**_

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sino al genial mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick es sólo una forma de entretenerme, porque mi cabeza constantemente piensa en imágenes alternativas para esta serie xD

**Notas:**

Debido a que este mes está bastante ajetreado en mi carrera actualizo unos días antes del 29, puesto que luego no podré subirles nada, espero les agrade la nueva entrega, sé que hay personas leyendo esta historia y como a mí me gusta demasiado esta historia que he escrito, y de paso, gusta de otras personas sigo subiendo las entregas.

Muchas gracias a esas tres personas que me dejaron su opinión, a ellas, este capítulo con amor.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**.**

**-Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento-**

Kurama le había lanzado el látigo de rosa directo a las piernas, logrando que cayese al suelo porque las espinas de su ataque habían impactado en ambos tobillos. En el piso donde yacía ahora, Hiei le miró mortíferamente. Apoyó su mano derecha en el piso frío de la sala, y se levantó del suelo logrando un impulso con ella. Kurama vio como Hiei retiraba del cinturón de su ropa su espada espiritual, el kitsune no había recaído en el punto de que el pelinegro la llevaba consigo.

Tronó los dedos y sudó, no estaba seguro de poder esquivar la espada espiritual de Hiei.

-¿Vas a enseñarme algo o quieres cortarme en pedacitos?-preguntó, Hiei sonrió notoriamente. Kurama temía le lanzase la espada como venganza por todo el embrollo en que lo había metido, pero en vez de eso vio como el körime la clavó en el suelo.

Bueno, eso le decía una cosa: aún no iba a vengarse de él.

-¿Y bien Hiei?-

-Kitsune, has estado viendo durante creo veinte minutos como hago una bola de fuego. Inténtalo-dijo, Kurama se llevó un dedo a la cabellera rojiza que ahora yacía manchada de tierra por el lugar.

No lograba concentrarse en la pelea y sabía la causa. Mientras peleaban cada uno por su lado tenía su propia lucha interna. Hiei evadía a Kurama, y Kurama trataba de acercarse a Hiei. El zorro no entendía por qué éste parecía querer alejarse de su persona.

-Bueno, ¿y si logro hacerla sacarás la espada del suelo para seguir peleando?-

-Si lo haces, te dejaré usarla, quiero ver si puedes invocar una llama del mundo humano-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia Hiei?-el otro dejó salir un bufido, no quería acercarse al zorro. ¡No cuando se sentía ultra mega nervioso! Levantó la mirada pero recayó en el mismo punto que llevaba mirando durante toda la fatídica pelea.

Los labios de Kurama.

-Las llamas del mundo del mal son negras, de un color casi púrpura, las del mundo humano son verdes o por lo menos tienen ribetes de ese color Zorro. Estas llamas no son tan mortales pero provocan bastante daño- dijo, Kurama se mordió la boca.

-¿Y si me enseñas mejor?, digo, ni siquiera sé cómo se colocan las manos para invocar tus llamas Hiei- él otro ahogó un grito, ¿en qué estaba pensando el zorro? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no veía cómo saldría de ésta si se negaba a ayudarle.

¿Qué servía de excusa en ésta situación?

Ojalá tuviese a Youko en su cabeza otra vez, pero supuso, al cambiar de cuerpo Youko había regresado al del kitsune, por ende, no había nadie que le dijese que decir ni qué estaba pensando Kurama.

-Hn-se acercó al zorro, sabía que con cada paso que daba su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y que las piernas temblaban al igual que las manos. Bajó la cara para que el zorro no notase el claro sonrojo que traía en las mejillas.

Su mirada yacía en el suelo y en ese minuto pensó que la sala que Koedma les había entregado sí que era fea, con todos esos esqueletos tirados por el piso y hojas sin archivar.

-Eh Hiei, vas a chocar si no miras al frente-al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco. Levantó la vista, pero cuando se percató de que estaba mirando demasiado cerca otra vez los labios de Kurama se petrificó. Kurama por su parte, además de tener miles de pensamientos rosados en la cabeza y de sentir que de apoco iba poniéndose rojo, sintió como las ganas de aprender se iban al tarro de la basura.

Los ojos de Hiei se veían muy bonitos desde esa corta distancia.

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué quieres saber zorro?-escuchó a Hiei hablar, se percató que giró la cara para no mirarle.

-¿Cómo haces las llamas?, no entiendo, por más que pienso en una no resulta, mucho menos logro que surja alguna y eso que usé el mismo procedimiento que con mi látigo cuando tuve que aprender a usar el reigun de Yusuke- Hiei volvió a mirarle, claro que esta vez buscó un punto que no fuese su rostro, porque el rostro conllevaba mirar su boca, o sus ojos. Así que se quedó mirando parte de la cabellera del kitsune.

-¿Qué pensabas para crear el reigun?-

-Bolita de energía- estuvo a punto de tirarle la espada a la cara-si es que la tuviese en la mano- pero se resistió a esa idea.

-Kitsune, en primera no debes de pensar en nada, estás haciendo lo contrario. Para invocar una bola de fuego debes de tener la mente en blanco, piensa en nada-dijo, Kurama volvió a morderse la boca al escuchar aquello. ¿Y cómo rayos, en esta situación-véase-Hiei súper cerca de él- podría no pensar en nada?

-Haré el intento- dijo, Hiei percibió como de las manos del zorro parecían comenzar a surgir pequeñas flamas rojizas. Eso era un buen inicio.

-Estas creando el corazón de una llamarada zorro- dijo, pero la llama se le salió de control al escuchar eso, porque la pequeña habitación blanca que había imaginado se llenó de imágenes de Hiei. Entonces el fuego salió despedido en contra de la pared de la sala, rompiendo varios estantes y candelabros que había en ella. De paso, la oficina de Koedma que se encontraba sobre ellos comenzó a moverse como si estuviese ocurriendo un terremoto en el exterior.

-Ups-dijo, Hiei arqueó una ceja.

-Perdiste la concentración-

-Es difícil pensar en blanco Hiei- el otro sólo bufó. No quería, pero temía que si no le ayudaba ahora Kurama terminaría quemando a ambos en esa sala.

-Olvida la nada, concentrémonos en cómo colocaras tus manos para que puedas mantener su forma-dijo, y a Kurama casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando experimentó como las manos de Hiei le tomaban las suyas.

Como respuesta las alejó de inmediato.

-¿Qué?-

-Na…nada- volvió las manos a donde las tenía. Kurama sentía como el corazón quería abandonarlo y cómo, lentamente, su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de Hiei.

_-Dile que lo quieres, ¡dile Kurama!-_ la voz de Youko. Rayos, ¿acaso se llevaría toda la vida diciéndole qué hacer?

_-Cállate Youko, vuelve a tu caja- _

Del otro lado Hiei se percató de que Kurama se acercaba demasiado a su rostro, bajó la mirada.

-Escucha, tus manos deben de estar apuntando al techo, siempre tenlas así- le mostró con una como debería de tenerla, la mano que Hiei le había sostenido parecía estar tratando de tomar algo, pero no alcanzaba a cerrarse. Hiei le miró y prácticamente la concentración se fue al drenaje.

El corazón le palpitó con demasiada velocidad, y sabía, estaba sonrojado frente al zorro y no tenía excusa que decirle.

-Kitsune-dijo, un poco choqueado, petrificado, asustado y otros derivados que sirviesen en una situación así, cuando sintió el roce de las mejillas del zorro en su rostro.

-Dime-escuchó el sonido de la voz del zorro, y como éste, le aferraba las manos para que seguro, no escapase de su lado. Hiei supo que el zorro no lo soltaría, no hasta que hiciese su pregunta.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?-

* * *

**-Tienda ****"****la magia del Olimpo****"****-**

Estaba ordenando la sala donde guardaba las pociones de amor y otras cosas que vendía en su local de magia cuando uno de sus espejos comenzó a brillar incandescentemente, al acercarse hasta el cristal vislumbró como una imagen en particular comenzaba a tomar formar. Del otro lado del espejo visualizó el templo de Zeus, el espejo siguió la trayectoria de los pasillos del recinto, hasta llegar al cuarto del Dios que compartía con su esposa Era. Se mordió los labios, Zeus descansaba en una silla color rojo con ribetes de oro, traía una túnica blanca, la cual, se mantenía unida por un sello con el clásico rayo del Dios.

Zeus le miraba con una mano bajo el mentón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía con una mano un clarísimo rayo que podría destruir su pequeña tienda. Miró alrededor, las paredes de su local eran de tonalidad pastel, y al medio sólo reposaba un caldero con mezclas de varias pócimas que estaba perfeccionando para diversos clientes.

-Hola jefecito-dijo, a su lado, Hermes se escondía tras del mismo caldero que chorreaba producto de la cantidad desbordante de líquido que comenzaba a rebalsarse de dicha fuente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más demorarás en entregarme el pendiente Frustración?-preguntó el Dios. ¡Detestaba cuando decía su nombre por su significado! Pero bueno, no podía quejarse en frente del jefe, si no, presentía le arrojaría el rayo directo a la tienda y adiós intentos de volver a enderezar las cosas.

-Poderoso Zeus, sólo falta un cambio en el caso de los demonios, una vez se terminen los efectos de la poción que se bebió Kurama podré devolverle el collar milenario que le entregué a él-dijo, ella sabía que había incumplido una norma. ¡Jamás se debía de entregar el pendiente a un humano!

En especial si era el collar favorito de la Diosa Era, puesto que su poder crece en manos de uno, logrando que tuviese un deseo por día. El problema era que no sabía dónde estaba ahora dicho collar.

Si hacia memoria, lo último que recordaba era haberle dado el pendiente a Kurama cuando Youko iba a aprovecharse de Hiei en el centro comercial, y que el pelirrojo había deseado estar con el pelinegro en ese minuto.

Y luego de ello, el collar se había desvanecido.

-Frustración-

-¿Si poderoso Zeus?- preguntó, sabía que Hermes no saldría a menos que el Dios le llamara o pidiese su presencia, pero como iba la conversación, tal parecía que el reto le llegaría sólo a ella.

-Tú no debías tratar de competir con Cupido, los humanos deben de arreglar las cosas por su cuenta, eres la diosa de los deseos frustrados, no la del amor- se mordió un labio. ¡Odiaba cuando le recordaban ese pequeño detalle!

-Existes con un sólo propósito Frustración. La de conseguir los deseos que la gente no logra. Pero en esos deseos no debes incluir los sentimientos, ningún deseo que se relacione con el corazón te pertenece, ese trabajo es de Cupido y por algo existe en el Olimpo-

-Pero, señor, estoy a punto de terminar el trabajo con los demonios. Nunca he pensado que está en mi poder el trabajo de Cupido –aunque sí lo he deseado- sólo cumplía la tarea de ayudar a alguien. ¿Para eso estamos los dioses no?-

-En cierto punto si Frustración, pero no debías interrumpir, debías dejar que las cosas pasen. Una cosa es vender pócimas para obtener valor, otra es involucrarte, por eso por el poder que tengo sobre todos los dioses del Olimpo seré yo quien escoja el último cambio para ellos, no tú- la otra se llevó una mano hasta el bolsillo de su vestido color rojo, no era bueno.

No era para nada bueno que Zeus se involucrara en algo como esto.

-Escucha, perdonaré cada uno de tus errores y regresarás al Olimpo mañana por la noche-

-Pero, ¿cómo terminaré lo que comencé señor?-

-Ya no tienes el poder para arreglarlo, ahora dependerá sólo de mi mano lo que ocurra- la otra terminó por sentarse en una banca que había tras el caldero, estaba de piedra. ¡Cómo terminaría el trabajo si debía desaparecer del lugar!

-Dentro de tu bolsillo se encuentra una nota que acabo de enviar por este mismo espejo, léela y haz todo lo que te encomiendo en ella. Mañana volverás con Apolo al templo y realizarás tareas más importantes que ayudar a los humanos a resolver sus propios problemas. Se te negará el uso de la magia por unos días y no podrás visitar el mundo humano hasta que el pendiente vuelva al cuarto de Era-

_-Ahora entiendo, en el fondo está aterrado de su esposa y por eso se desquita conmigo-_ La otra suspiró, al meter una mano en su bolsillo encontró el papel con el sello del rayo, entrecerró la mirada y el corazón se le partió en diminutos pedacitos de cristal.

-Pero señor, si hago lo que usted manda en esta carta…-

-Frustración, soy el Dios más poderoso del Olimpo y el más sabio-

_-Y el que tiene el ego más grande-_ pensó la otra.

-Es mejor que regreses todo como estaba antes de que te compraran la poción, obviamente no tenemos el poder para retroceder el tiempo, pero con ese conjuro, que sé puedes hacerlo, al menos ya habrás encaminado el curso del deseo. Toma- enseguida, la diosa recibió a través del espejo un anillo con el símbolo de la diosa Artemis, en el, una luna se dibujaba en el centro, junto a pequeños símbolos que seguro, significaban algo en un idioma que ella jamás aprendió a leer.

Nunca fue buena para leer griego.

_-Odiosa de Artemisa-_pensó, Zeus desapareció de la pantalla, y el espejo volvió a mostrar el reflejo de su rostro.

-Hermes, deja de esconderte, tenemos cosas que hacer-exclamó, poniéndose el anillo en un dedo mientras comenzaba a sacar pócimas del estante para comenzar la misión que Zeus le había encomendado. Y por más que pensase que era un verdadero error aquello ya no podía cambiar el curso que tomarían las cosas.

Hermes salió de detrás del caldero cuando la otra comenzaba a poner diversas especias sobre una mesa con la nota de Zeus.

* * *

**-****Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento-**

Estaba estático, Hiei había pronunciado algo que en su vida esperó escuchar. El corazón le saltó como si estuviese cayendo de un edificio de casi diez pisos de altura. Al mirar sus ojos, el color rojizo de estos pareció congelarse en su mente, grabarse de tal manera que sabía, jamás podría olvidar el brillo de ilusión que portaban los ojos del koorime. Se mordió la boca, y con una mano comenzó a rozar las mejillas del otro, Hiei sentía como las piernas parecieron congelársele, paralizarse en medio de la sala mientras percibía las manos de Kurama rozarle las mejillas. Kurama con la otra mano, una vez hubo soltado las del demonio comenzó a rozar la carne del labio.

El kitsune sabía que para su corazón no sería la primera vez que probaría los labios de Hiei, pero en la mente del pelinegro sería la primera vez.

Al acercarse más hasta su rostro Hiei cerró los ojos, esperando por un beso que había provocado que sudase de pies a cabeza y estuviese con el corazón en un hilo por no saber si el zorro le aceptaría dicha propuesta. Esperando por un beso que quería supiese a chocolate o al menos lograse que las pequeñas y revoltosas mariposas que sentía en su estómago y en su pecho dejasen de moverse.

-Shh-escuchó, y al sentir la piel de los labios del zorro sobre sus labios no pudo más que llevar una mano hasta atrás del cuello del zorro, cuando percibió la lengua sobre la suya, cuando percibió el aroma de la colonia de la piel de Kurama.

Y en ese segundo, Hiei pensó que ese momento era demasiado perfecto, incluso para él.

* * *

**-En la tienda "La magia del Olimpo"-**

Se acercó al espejo que anteriormente le había mostrado el rostro del Dios Zeus, una mano en la cadera, miles de botellas con distintos brebajes estaban sobre la mesa. En su mano, el anillo de la Diosa Era brillaba con un color tornasol, mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas parecían adueñarse de la pequeña sala donde se encontraba. Pues del anillo parecían querer salir algunos relámpagos, no entendía la razón de que Zeus le hubiese dado aquella orden, pero lo atribuía a la lucha constante que llevaba ella teniendo con Cupido.

-¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué cuando al fin los dos están juntos?- se preguntó la Diosa al ver la imagen que el espejo le estaba mostrando, y al hacerlo el corazón le comenzó a doler. ¡Odiaba tener que destruir un deseo, más cuando al parecer éste ya se había cumplido!. Pero era una servidora de Zeus y ella era sólo un instrumento del Olimpo mismo. Se mordió un labio cuando comenzaba a retirar el anillo de su mano, sobre el dibujo del rayo que portaba apareció una letra griega, olvidó la imagen de Kurama, olvidó el sentimiento que le embargó el corazón.

Al acercarse al caldero y ver las burbujeantes mezclas de brebajes no pudo más que tomar la nota que había dejado sobre la mesa de su sala. Bufó, Zeus la había acorralado entre la espada y la pared, especialmente porque ella detestaba al ególatra de Apolo.

"_Arroja este papel a un caldero con todas las pociones que haz creado Frustración, una vez lo hagas te abandonará la magia y Apolo se hará presente en la puerta de tu tienda"_

Tomó la hoja de extraño papel olivo, el cual traía un aroma conocido del olimpo, seguro al escribir dicha nota, Zeus estaba con Hades, pues el aroma de la muerte y la desesperanza yacían demasiado impregnados en la tinta con la que fue escrita la nota. Arrojó la hoja dentro del caldero, y al hacerlo el líquido anteriormente dorado cambió a un verde oscuro. Tan oscuro como la noche, tan oscuro como lo que siente alguien al ser herido y traicionado.

Tan oscuro….tan solo, como lo que sentiría Kurama luego del proceso.

-Lo siento-dijo, enseguida, el anillo brilló como el oro, mientras una cantidad infinita de relámpagos se comenzaba a dibujar en las paredes de la tienda, y el sonido de rayos cayendo del cielo era todo lo que podría escuchar alguien esa noche.

-Olvídalo- dijo, y en ese minuto, Frustation experimentó el dolor de tener que deshacer un deseo, y la amargura de un corazón cuando se le es arrebatado todos sus sentimientos.

* * *

**-Dentro de la sala de entrenamiento-**

Creyó percibir como un aire helado le recorrió por la espalda, aún podía sentir sobre su rostro como la pequeña nariz de Kurama rozaba la suya. Aún tenía una mano detrás del cuello del kitsune, así como el otro aún tenía una mano sobre su cadera. El corazón bombeaba rápidamente sangre por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, Hiei sintió esa sangre fluir hasta sus mejillas. Escuchó como del otro lado, el corazón de Kurama se detuvo por un instante, fue un minuto, uno que le pareció demasiado largo. Uno que provocó que experimentase tal desesperación que estuvo seguro que si no escuchaba el corazón del kitsune latir unísono con el suyo terminaría por caerse al suelo de la sala sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Hiei?- en la lejanía escuchó a Kurama hablarle, pero es que estaba tan concentrado en sentir los labios del otro que no puso atención a la pregunta. Kurama al notar aquello se separó de su boca. Abrió los ojos, el otro le miraba pidiendo una respuesta, la sensación de los labios desapareció de la piel, la imagen del beso se borró de un momento a otro. El zorro quitó la mano de su cadera, Hiei contempló como en el rostro del pelirrojo se formaba una expresión de desagrado. ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Qué?-dijo, vislumbró como Kurama en un acto reflejo se tocó los labios, por su parte, él aún sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, así como el corazón que seguía palpitando con ferocidad.

Se sintió tan estúpido por haberle pedido ese beso.

-Lo siento-escuchó, Kurama se alejó unos pasos de su persona, enseguida las luces de la sala de entrenamiento comenzaron a parpadear una tras otra, escuchó como algo, parecido a miles de espadas cortaban el aire del lugar, el eco de pisadas de miles de personas transitando sobre la sala, así como el golpe seco, de lo que supuso era lluvia mojando el suelo, comenzando a dar indicios de una futura tormenta.

Miró a Kurama, había algo, pero no sabía qué. Había una expresión extraña en ese rostro que le miraba perplejo. Algo… que no era propia de su persona.

Algo había cambiado en Kurama, pero ¿qué?…¿qué era aquella expresión que veía en ese rostro?…¿qué había cambiado en ese rostro?

-Sólo nos dábamos un beso- dijo, y otra vez contempló la misma expresión de desagrado y asombro. El kitsune con sus manos temblando, la mirada que cayó sobre sus ojos no podía describirla, porque no existía una palabra para lograr tal fin.

El zorro se llevó una mano a la cabellera rojiza, se mordió un labio. ¿Se había dado un beso con Hiei?…¿Y no sintió nada al hacerlo?

-Quiero estar sólo un minuto- Hiei trató de tomarle la mano pero el otro no dejó que el pelinegro le alcanzase alguna con sus dedos.

-¿Qué tienes Kitsune?- el otro sólo se quedó en silencio, al mirar el verde de los ojos de Kurama sintió que estos no expresaban nada por su persona, y así como él los veía de vacíos estuvo seguro que por dentro, el corazón de Kurama se sentía igual.

Los ojos del kitsune ya no tenían esa llama que le había atraído, no tenían esa luz ni el tono entre verde y marrón que al mezclarse podrían lograr que él se reflejase tras esa mirada. En ese segundo Hiei supo lo que era observar a alguien que carecía de sentimientos, y lo que era estar viéndose tras unos ojos que ya no te querían. Y dolió, clavándosele en el pecho una agonía tan martirizante, la cual sabía no tenía cura.

-Kurama, yo, sólo…-

-Aléjate de mí-dijo el otro, Hiei quedó petrificado en aquel cuarto, viendo como el kitsune desaparecía por la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Supo que cayó al suelo, irremediablemente sobre sus rodillas. Se mordió la boca con rabia, Kurama era un verdadero, enorme, reverendo idiota.

¿Acaso toda la conversación que tuvo con Frustation fue falso?

¿No le quería, o le estaban jugando una mala broma?

-Yo no estaba jugando cuando te pregunté si podía besarte- exclamó a la vacía sala, percibiendo como el corazón se quebraba y cómo las piernas comenzaban a temblar. Al mismo tiempo se llevó una mano a la cara para que nadie pudiese ver como sus ojos comenzaban a entumecerse.

Pero no lloraría, no por el zorro.

No por un sentimiento que sabía, podía hacerlo desaparecer.

_-No lo hagas- _en ese minuto, en que pensaba en cómo olvidarse de todo ese amor que sentía por el zorro escuchó una voz en su mente. Era demasiado familiar y femenina para su gusto, una mano en el suelo, cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza. Vislumbró en su mente como se formaba la pequeña tienda de la Diosa, los brebajes, el caldero y un espejo que al parecer mostraba todo lo que hacían en la sala de entrenamiento.

_-Tienes que venir a verme antes que me obliguen a irme de tu mundo, si no, todo el deseo que llevaba realizando habrá sido en vano, y jamás volverán a quererse como antes- _otra vez su voz, y esta vez contempló su rostro, el cabello negro atado y el collar que traía en el cuello.

_-Jamás quise que sucediese esto, pero el Dios Zeus me quitó mi magia porque según sus leyes incumplí el fin por el que fui creada en el Olimpo, ¡ese que sabe!, ¡ sí jamás pone un pie en la tierra de los hombres! ¿Cree que los humanos son frustrados por gusto?_

_Si fuera por eso yo no existiría. ¡Sólo hice realidad el deseo de alguien que pidió mi ayuda, y ese bueno para nada cree que puede venir y cambiar mis deseos!- _

Decía algo sobre órdenes celestiales, que estaba por sobre ella o alguna patraña de ese estilo.

_-Lee el suelo- _la voz de la Diosa, al bajar la mirada percibió como la sala era consumida por un calor sofocante, mientras el aire se volvía gris y la luz se perdía por los recovecos de la puerta. Rayos comenzaron a golpear la sala, Hiei tragó saliva, había algo grabado en el piso del cuarto, algo con ribetes dorados y rojizos. Frente de su rostro se formó una frase, la cual, al tratar de tocarla provocó que toda la sala comenzase a resplandecer.

-Último cambio- leyó, a medida que el aire entraba por su garganta y las manos trataban de tocar aquella frase que se grabó en el suelo como la caída de un rayo desde el cielo.

-Ausencia de amor- y al entender esa frase experimentó como lentamente creía ser consumido por una eterna oscuridad, mientras su alma se lastimaba y se perdía a lo largo del trayecto. La sala de entrenamiento nunca le pareció más fría ni solitaria como ese segundo, en que se vio reflejado a través de los vacíos ojos del Kitsune que hace unos minutos había desaparecido por sus puertas.

Lo que le dolió en ese segundo no fue que el zorro le mirase con desagrado, ni que le hubiese dejado solo en el cuarto con un corazón que comenzaba a desgarrarse.

_-Te quiero Hiei-_

Fue el hecho de darse cuenta que quería compartir su vida con el kitsune, pero ese simple deseo ya no podría tenerlo.

Porque Kurama le había olvidado.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: cáp 9 **_

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

, ReScUe-CoLuPtOr y Kitty_Wolf.

* * *

…_**No logré tomar distancia crítica…**_

…_**Me vuelvo a equivocar la historia típica…**_

…_**En un irracional impulso eléctrico…**_

…_**Mi corazón corre en tu dirección…**_

-Peligro-

Reik


End file.
